Bearfield and Puppiers antology
by lauritachan
Summary: Esta es una colección de one shots omegaverse de mi preciosa otp, cada uno de un tema distinto para elegir.
1. Lee esto antes de empezar

**Hola queridos lectores, les habla la autora. He decidido escribir un omegaverse de esta preciosa shipp porque he notado que aun no existe uno de ellos; en un inicio quería que fuera una historia larga pero adaptar el universo de resident evil a un omegaverse es mas complicado de lo que había supuesto por lo que decidí hacer one shots dentro de este au con un tema distinto cada uno.**

 **Muchos de estos temas suelen ser delicados por lo que recomiendo discreción, si uno no te agrada no te preocupes, siempre puedes pasar al siguiente o volver al anterior, despues de todo hay de donde elegir, también he de mencionar que estas historias no tienen un orden cronologico entre si.**  
 **Ire subiendo cada one shot cada vez que me sea posible, no desesperes porque algunos ya los tengo escritos y serán subidos en un intervalo de tiempo que permita leer el one shot anterior.**

 **Aclarados estos puntos solo puedo desear que disfrutes la lectura y te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de leer este anuncio.**


	2. Nido

El joven de cabellos miel se abrazaba fuertemente a la almohada que su amante usaba para reposar su cabeza en las noches. Su nariz enterrada aspiraba el aroma de su alfa, intentando calmar este nuevo sentimiento aflorando en su pecho. Piers no era un hombre de planes, toda su vida estaba puesta en el ejército y aunque la familia era algo indispensable en su naturaleza como omega había decidido omitir este último instinto a sabiendas de lo arriesgado que era estar en la BSAA. Repudiaba la idea de casarse y tener hijos para evitarles el dolor de la pérdida y creeía fervientemente que podría reprimir por siempre a su reloj biológico con cada celo que pasaba... y asi fue durante un tiempo hasta que conoció a su amado capitán.

Christopher Redfield era como el en ese sentido, un hombre sin la intención de causarles dolor a sus seres queridos (aun cuando en ocasiones pasaba de forma inevitable), al igual que Piers, él era un hombre de familia, con una hermana menor que por mucho tiempo fue una hija para él y todo aquel nuevo cadete que pasaba por su guía, le consideraba un hijo; Piers pasó por él hasta llegar a ser su teniente y mano derecha y en ese preciso momento, todo cambió entre ambos. De amenas pláticas y tardes conviviendo entre ambos, pasaron un día a cuidarse el uno al otro y ser inseparables hasta el preciso momento que ambos labios rosaron los ajenos de forma inconsciente...  
Y ahí fue cuando el instinto del joven omega empezó a revelarse.

Suspiró fuerte y muy a su pesar se levantó del suave colchón, dispuesto a lavar la escasa ropa que el y Chris tenían en casa. Su celo estaba cerca y a pesar de su insistencia, Chris logró convencerle de quedarse en el pequeño apartamento donde ambos vivían, un pequeño sitio que solía llamar hogar.

Puso la lavadora y empezó a echar las prendas una por una, revisando los bolsillos y separando las prendas claras de las oscuras en una cesta. Tomó uno de los sueteres de su pareja y estuvo dispuesto a ponerlo junto al resto de la ropa oscura pero no pudo evitar notar el aroma de su alfa, impregnado en este. El olor le resultaba hipnotizante, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras su omega interior reclamaba por ponerselo. Sin poder o querer evitarlo decidió oir a su omega interno y adueñarse del sueter.

Pasaron las horas y a las 6 pm, el hombre de unos 40 años llegó a su departamento, ansioso por saludar a su precioso novio. Le saludó, anunciando su llegada una vez cerrada la puerta, solo para toparse con un pasillo a oscuras.

-Piers- le llamó, esperando una respuesta

Usualmente, el joven muchacho solía dejar lo que estaba haciendo y corría a su encuentro cual cachorro.

Pero no salió a recibirlo como siempre.

La casa estaba en silencio, parecía que el muchacho había desaparecido... pero su olor era clara prueba de que estaba ahí.

El aroma parecía mas dulce de lo usual, mucho mas intenso que de costumbre. Lo atraía como una abeja a la miel, inconscientemente comenzó a caminar guíandose por el olor topandose con un desastre en la lavandería.

-interesante- murmuró para si mismo.

Había ropa regada en el suelo, toda pertenecía a él; parecía que un huracán arrazó con todo y solo dejó un camino que llevaba hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Chris lo sigió, imaginandose lo que se iba a encontrar.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vió fue una montaña de ropa, toda de su propiedad acomodada como una especie de cueva; era el tipo de cueva que el y su hermana menor Clarie construían y llamaban fuerte cuando eran unos niños.

Entró a la habitación entonces, sonriendo de forma suave.

-Parece que alguien estuvo jugando con la lavandería- comentó al aire, esperando alguna respuesta.

Nada, solo escuchó el sonido de algo removiendose en el interior de la improvisada guarida.

-Se que estas aqui, mi lindo omega-

Como si le hubieran invocado, la cabeza del susodicho surgió de entre varias camisas, sudado y con las mejillas sonrosadas, como si su piel hubiera sido expuesta a los rayos del sol durante mucho tiempo.

-hmmm- emitió un ligero gemido como respuesta.

Se sentía adormilado, tal vez embobado por la fiebre... no lo sabía con exactitud, su cuerpo emitía dulces feromonas que atraían a su pareja como una lámpara a las polillas.

Chris extendió sus brazos entre todas las telas amontonadas y lo atrapó entre sus fornidas manos, levantandole lo mas delicado que pudo al notarlo tan sensible y frágil. Surgió el joven entonces de la pila de ropa, con la piel enrojecida y solo una camiseta cubriendole el torso y parte de sus piernas.

Los ojos azul gricaseo del mayor se volvian intensos, comenzaba a sentir en su pecho un sentimiento nuevo, algo inentendible en verdad pero lo causaba su joven amante.

-Creo que acabo de volver a caer rendido a ti- suspiró con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

Piers fruncio el ceño en respuesta, su capitán era demasiado honesto con sus sentimientos lo cual llegaba a ser bastante vergonzoso, aun entre los efectos de su naturaleza la personalidad del omega se mantenía inamovible.

-um... yo..- intentaba articular palabra alguna pero era imposible, no tenía excusa para sus acciones, el enorme montón de ropa era la respuesta obvia de sus instintos.

Tras un momento de silencio, su pareja habló.

-Estas listo entonces- dijo con voz ronca, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó mudo... Su omega interior lo gritaba desde el fondo de su ser, ya no podía seguir negándose a la verdad.

Aún con el seño fruncido solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, avergonzado y derrotado de lo que su naturaleza le reclamaba.

-Tengamos un bebé-

...


	3. Celos

-Chris- hablo el hombre que le apuntaba a su capitán, sorprendido por verle pero aun mas sin entender del todo la situación.

-Leon- gruñó en respuesta, cegado por la ira y la frustracion que le causaba aquel encuentro inoportuno.

Junto a él le acompañaba una mujer castaña que se quedo unos metros detras, y aun lado se encontraba la razon de la inevitable disputa...

Todo este asunto ponía a Piers en un constante estrés que parecía empeorar cada vez que se topaban con alguien conocido (desconocido para el) de su capitán. Podía olerle en el aire, se entremezclaba con el aroma de su superior de forma amenazante... Piers gruñó por lo bajo, observandole, estando al pendiente de sus movimientos, aquel hombre con tintes de "niño bonito" era un omega, y un omega muy fuerte.

Tsk...-por un momento pensó en disparar, a diestra y siniestra al motivo de sus aparentes celos... torcio la boca y la naríz en señal de disgusto mientras sostenía el arma con ambas manos, esperando una orden al respecto

Quería jalar del gatillo y acabar con la amenaza latente, mas sin embargo el gesto de su compañero no se lo permitió, había detectado su aroma, el cual despedía de forma inconsciente como una advertencia al otro omega hacia su propiedad.

"su propiedad"

Si tan solo esas palabras tuvieran algun significado en este momento, Chris Redfield no era ni siquiera su alfa... Se sentía avergonzado por toda esta confusa y estresante situación, el rubor en sus mejillas aparecía al mismo tiempo que su semblante se iba endureciendo mas. Volvió sus ojos hacia su objetivo, concentrandose en ella como lo ordenó su capitán, reprimiendose lo mejor que podía.

El era un hombre necio por naturaleza, y en esta misión aquella naturaleza se asomaba en forma de celos hacia cualquiera que pudiera ser una posible competencia para el. No podía evitar cuidar de su "crush", por eso oía la discusión entre ambos hombres, en dado caso de que debiera estar al pendiente de que la compañera de ese Leon disparara antes de el por si algo salía mal.

-...Yo perdí a mis hombres- gritaba el alfa cada vez mas irritado, casi rugiendole a la persona frente suya.

-...y yo perdí a mas de 70 000 personas, incluyendo al presidente por culpa de Simmons- pero el omega se mantenía firme y calmado, parecía que no se dejaba intimidar tan facil.

La discusión seguía, mientras la razón de esta solo se limitaba a observar en silencio, con una expresión neutra en su rostro, expectante ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-¡¿...aun asi quieres proteger a esa alfa?!-

Leon lo pensó tan solo unos segundos para dar su respuesta, era obvio que no solo la protegía por ser una pieza clave en todo esto.

-Si...- una respuesta simple pero cargada de seguridad.

Ambos se apuntaban con sus respectivas armas permaneciendo inmóviles en su sitio. Podía verles de reojo sin perder su objetivo; ninguno quería ceder a la decisión ajena, sus miradas chocaban en un duelo al igual que sus escencias en busca de la rendición; Piers podía sentir el aroma de su capitán... era intenso y pesado, reflejando su ira e impaciencia. No podía soportar ver esa escena que le hacía hervir la sangre por mas tiempo, debía hacer algo; así que giró su rostro, dispuesto a lanzar una advertencia al tal Leon, descuidando a la mujer solo unos segundos. Y solo eso necesitó para que Ada tomara una bomba de humo, lanzandola hacia los dos individuos al mismo tiempo que el omega volvía a fijar su vista en ella

-¡Capitán!- gritó alertandolo

Ambos hombres salieron de su trance entonces y se cubrieron cuando el explosivo detonó frente a ellos, cegandolos temporalmente.

Piers echó a correr persiguiendo a Ada que aprovechó la confusión para volver a escapar.

-mierda- disparó varias veces, esperando darle pero fue inutil, ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

...


	4. Fantasma

Yacia ahí, recostado en el càlido nido cubierto de ropa y mantas pertenecientes a ambos. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras descansaba plàcidamente, respirando suave y profundamente. Del otro lado de la habitación en la cama matrimonial su pareja le miraba, vigilando su sueño cual fiel guardián.

Una inquietud perturbaba la mente del mayor con respecto a lo que ocurría; el joven muchacho llevaba seis meses actuando de forma errática y no lo culpaba. La ultima misión había causado estragos en la psiquis del joven omega quien perdió un brazo a causa del virus c.

El virus había sido aislado exitosamente sin causar secuelas o efectos secundarios en el resto de su cuerpo, sin duda había sido admirable el haber resistido la horrible metamorfosis lo mejor que pudo... ojala se pudiera afirmar lo mismo de su mente.  
Su joven amante tuvo que ser dado de baja de la bsaa con honores después de habersele detectado el transtorno de estrés post traumàtico, y esta noticia solo terminó por romperle el corazón.  
Durante días, su omega se aisló por completo; cuando salía todos podían notar lo afectado que estaba pues sus sonrisas ya no eran las de antes y el brillo en sus ojos verdes desaparecio dejando en su lugar una mirada ausente.

Y en esos momentos difíciles donde parecía que los días eran grises y el sol jamas se asomaría Chris estaba ahí para él, mimàndolo, abrazàndolo, cocinandole su trozo de res favorito, haciendole ver que ese no era el fin y que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría ahi...

-hmmm- escuchó la queja del menor quien se removía incomodo en el suave colchón formado por varias prendas -Chris?- habló somnoliento, llamandole para que fuera a su lado

El aludido no se negó y se levantó de la cama para recostarse junto a su pareja.

-¿que necesitas de mi, mi pequeño omega?- soltó en un susurro, sonriendo en el proceso

-duerme conmigo esta noche, nuestro cachorro necesita de su padre- se sonrojó ante esta confesión mientras acariciaba su abdomen de forma protectora.

-lo que sea por ti y nuestro futuro hijo- le abrazó por la cintura, acomodandose entre el cuerpo del muchacho, depositando suaves besos en su piel expuesta, y susurrando palabras de amor hizo que su amante volviera al mundo de los sueños.

Chris se abrazó fuerte a el, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cuello y soltó un suspiro...

* * *

Habían ido un día al médico por una revisión de rutina, Piers estaba convencido de que estaba encinta. En un inicio eso alegro a ambos e hizo que las cosas volvieran a funcionar como antes, los ojos del mas joven volvian a brillas joviales y sus sonrisas eran mas grandes que nunca.

Sin embargo la realidad era tan cruel como la salud mental del muchacho, despues de varios analisis y una ecografia el medico pronuncio lo que el menor menos queria escuchar.

-Lo siento... es negativo- negaba con la cabeza el medico

-¿Como es posible? Tengo todos los síntomas, mi vientre se ha hinchado- su voz se desquebrajaba con cada oración que su boca pronunciaba, su pareja le sostenía la mano, temiendo que fuese a alejarse.

-Es algo psicológico en realidad, le recomendaría asistir con un especialista para tratarse- una vez mas hablo el medico, su tono era neutro al igual que su expresión.

Pero a Piers le pareció un insulto, el dolor iba convirtiéndose en rabia rápidamente y su aroma lo delataba. Chris, estando al pendiente de todo ello le gruño por lo bajo, como una advertencia para que no hiciera lo que el mas joven estaba pensando.

-Usted miente- se levanto furioso de la silla, encarando al pobre medico mostrandole los dientes como una advertencia, ignorando por completo a su pareja. -No conoce nada acerca de mi o mi cuerpo, no debería ser un doctor si ni siquiera puede ver lo evidente- el tono de su voz iba subiendo al igual que la cólera que burbujeaba en su pecho, se negaba a creerlo y no queria que alguien mas le dijese lo contrario.

-Piers- el alfa le llamo firme, tratando de calmar a su omega.

-Yo se que hay un cachorro creciendo dentro mio, puedo sentirlo, veo como mi cuerpo cambia cada día, tengo los sintomas y usted viene y me dice que estoy loco- en ese punto el muchacho ya estaba sobre el escritorio sujetando el cuello de la bata blanca con fuerza, mostrando sus dientes de forma amenazante, sus ojos ardian en furia.

-N...no... lo que yo dije fue- la voz del medico ahora temblaba ante el posible ataque de su paciente que le miraba con furia irracional.

-¡Piers!- de nuevo su pareja le llamo, esta vez imponiendose entre ambos individuos usando su voz y su aroma.

El castaño claro volteo a ver a su alfa, este le miraba serio y en desaprobación con lo que estaba haciendo, el aroma de Redfield llenaba la habitacion, obligandolo a retroceder... no por miedo a lo que su amante pudiera hacerle, sino por el efecto que sus ojos azul grisaceos provocaban en el.

Soltó al medico y bajo de su escritorio aun irritado y haciendo un desastre a su paso, pateando y empujando todo lo que se interpusiera, salio del consultorio con la cabeza gacha cuando vio de reojo a Chris, se sentìa como un niño siendo regañado por su comportamiento. El mayor suspiro una vez que el omega abandonó la habitación, azotando la puerta en el transcurso.

-Lamento eso, él no se ha encontrado bien últimamente- se disculpó apenado por la escena anterior.

El medico que aún estaba aturdido y temblando asintió nervioso, era la primera vez que atendía a una pareja conformada por un alfa y un omega con caracteres demasiado imponentes.

-T..tengo entendido que el joven Nivans fue dado de baja por TSPT-

Chris asintio cambiando el semblante a uno melancólico.

-Le daré el número de un especialista en salud mental, tengo la teoría de que esto causo su pseudociesis... por lo mientras me gustaria que haga lo posible para mantener a su pareja lo mejor posible si es necesario-.

* * *

El le miraba con adoración, mientra el muchacho se removía entre sueños, buscando su pecho inconscientemente para abrazarle y ocultarse en este; seguramente producto de una de tantas pesadillas.

-Shhh... aquí estoy- susurraba en su oído, repartiendo besos en su frente, secando las lagrimas involuntarias que soltaba el omega.

-Chris...- murmuraba soltando chillidos, llamándole.

-Aquí estoy, cachorrito... no te voy a dejar- acariciaba su piel nívea y aperlada por el sudor, el menor comenzaba a despertar otra vez, presa del panico y la desesperacion.

-Tranquilizate, estas alterando a nuestro bebé- habló acercandolo mas hacia el.

-Lo siento...- se disculpo medio dormido, rodeandole con sus brazos, pegándose mas al pecho del alfa.

Mientras que este soltaba su escencia para calmarlo, el olor familiar y fresco pero a la vez cálido era tan reconfortante para el, los brazos de su capitán se habían vuelto su refugio y el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo como un arrullo.

-Esta bien... pero debes dormir un poco por nuestro pequeño- su voz ronca resonaba tan suavemente en los oidos del omega, que solo asintió y reacomodó en el pecho del mayor, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su vientre.

-¿Chris?- le llamo por cuarta vez en la noche

-¿Si, Piers?- acariciaba su espalda, reconfortandolo, dandole calor...

-¿No crees que estoy loco... o si?- pregunto inseguro, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja.

-Claro que no...- contestó, esta vez revolviendo sus cabellos, besando sonoramente su cabeza, para avergonzar al chico, que solo se quejo dandole pequeños puñetazos a su estomago.

-Descansa, soldado...- y casi inmediatamente el menor volvio a quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

-Como me gustaria poder decirte la verdad...-

...


	5. Callendo en la locura (parte 1)

Estaba seguro de haber tomado los supresores aquella mañana, podía recordarlo perfectamente y mas sin embargo no le surtieron efectos.

"No podía estar pasando", se repetía en su cabeza, "esto debía ser un error"... intentaba convencerse de eso pero la sensación del lubricante humedeciendo sus piernas le afirmaba lo contrario.

Piers Nivans era un omega, uno de los mas relevantes dentro de la BSAA, alguien bastante responsable y comprometido con su papel; alguien de quien menos se esperaba que algo asi pudiera ocurrirle.

Por suerte para el, nadie parecía notarlo; la BSAA se conformaba en su mayoría de alfas, muchos de ellos jóvenes cadetes inexpertos que podrían caer rendidos fácilmente por sus mas bajos y primitivos instintos. Por ello la población de omegas se limitaba a una minoría en la cual el se encuenta, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, los omegas son bienvenidos. La organización abre las puertas a cualquier hombre o mujer que quisiera combatir contra el bioterrorismo sin importar su raza o sexo. Todo esto porque sus fundadores, habían luchado codo a codo con omegas en el pasado que dieron todo para frenar la amenaza que se desató en Racoon city e inició con la batalla antizombie que se libra en la actualidad...

Un escalofrío irrumpió sus pensamientos, sentía una corriente electrica a travez de su espalda, clara señal de que el celo empezaba a manifestarse; agradecía que nadie podía oler su aroma, después de todo, los supresores no fallaron completamente... pero no debía confiarse.

Debía retirarse enseguida antes que el resto de los síntomas empezaran y fuera demasiado tarde. Habló con la recepcionista disculpandose de antemano por su ausencia, luego le pidió que avisara al capitán Redfield que no se reportaría con el el día de hoy, se despidió y después cruzó la puerta dispuesto a irse.  
Sintió el viento helado en su rostro al salir y miró el cielo, hacía frío y se avecinaba una tormenta; en su interior agradeció el mal clima al ver su juicio despejado y sin perder mas tiempo, se dirigió a encerrarse en su hogar.

* * *

"Esto ya no era normal"

Tenía poca cordura en ese momento, su piel ardía en fiebre y sus ojos llorosos nublaban su vista.  
Habían pasado ya unas 48 horas desde que su celo empezó y parecía no desaparecer.

-ah.. huff... ¿por... que..?- gemía en el suelo, buscaba refrescarse de algun modo.

No quería ceder a su instinto, había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir el efecto del celo gracias a los supresores, no entendía por que simplemente empezaron a fallar asi como asi.

-ah... al... fa...- murmuraba jadeante, buscando consuelo con sus propios dedos, esperando calmar su instinto.

Las horas pasaban, fuera de su apartamento, el mundo seguía pero él estaba ahí, atrapado y rendido ante su naturaleza.

-hmmm... ahhh...- gemía con cada roce -capitán, por favor...-

- _dime que es lo que quieres..._ \- pudo escuchar su voz ronca tan cerca de su oído, le estremecía

-por favor... alfa... no aguanto... mmm- mordisqueaba su labio, sus caderas se agitaban desesperadas en busca de contacto.

- _pidelo_ \- le ordenó y no pudo evitar lloriquear de placer.

-ahh... ahh... lo quiero... dentro de... mi- jadeaba suplicante, estaba ansioso porque le hiciera todo aquello que siempre deseó.

Quería que su capitán le viera y lo tomara ahi mismo, que se enterrara entre sus piernas y le llenara por completo... deseaba que le anudara y marcara como suyo, ansiaba tener a sus cachorros y ser su pareja destinada.

Pero para su mala suerte, Chris Redfield no estaba ahí; Piers había estado delirando a causa de su estado actual.

.

.

.


	6. Inesperado

El ambiente era sin duda aterrador, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las botas estrellandose contra los charcos mientras las lamparas de luz fria iluminaba el sitio. Era una construcción abandonada donde se creía había un laboratorio clandestino oculto. La misión: encontrarlo y desmantelarlo capturando información y objetos de interés en el proceso.

El equipo alfa ya se encontraba dentro, se habían dividido en parejas para cubrir mas terreno y que la misión fuera mucho mas sencilla de concluir, como siempre el capitán y su joven teniente llevaban la delantera, revisando sitios que podrían ser sospechosos... el eco de sus pasos rebotaba en las paredes, asi como el rechinido de las puestas abriendose y cerrándose tras ellos. No parecía haber rastros de lo que se presumía y esto estaba irritando bastante al joven tirador.

-Capitán, ¿esta seguro que su fuente era confiable? Hemos recorrido cada centímetro cuadrado y revisado cada habitación existente-

-Calma, Piers... solo debemos seguir buscando- le animaba el hombre, igualmente confundido e irritado ante la situación.

No era posible que Hunnigan le haya mentido sobre la ubicación, pero tampoco podía descartar la idea de que podría ser una trampa para atraerlos a ese edificio con quiensabe que fines.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de alguien quejandose a lo lejos.

-en posición- le advirtió su compañero mientras que tomaba el comunicador

-aqui alfa uno reportandose a central, hay posible señal de peligro en el área cercana a nosotros, esten atentos-

Ambos hombres se ocultaron tras una pared, el capitán hizo un gesto con la mano y su compañero obedeció. Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, esperando escuchar algo más, pero el ruido no se repitió.

Se relajaron entonces dispuestos a continuar su busqueda.

-Despejado, podemos seguir- afirmó el mayor.

Pero no era así...  
De la nada, un ser mutante saltó directo hacia ellos, él joven francotirador le acribilló sin dudarlo antes que lograra morder a su capitán.

-Eso estuvo cerca... gracias-

-Ese es mi trabajo, capitán- sonrió el menor ante el cumplido.

El hombre tomó el comunicador y alertó al resto.

-Alfa uno reportandose, hay riesgo biológico cerca de nuestra posición, estén alertas, disparen si es necesario-.

-Debemos seguir capitán- habló el muchacho poniendose frente a él, despejando el área y asegurándose de poder seguir.

-Estamos cerca, esas cosas deben estar protegiendo el laboratorio- recargó su arma y decidieron continuar.

* * *

-Disparen a matar, repito, disparen a matar- dio la orden y enseguida las balas zurcaron el aire impactando con cuanto bow fuera posible.

Les habían atacado por sorpresa apenas descubrieron el laboratorio clandestino tras una habitación sospechosamente alejada del resto. Su equipo había llegado apenas unos momentos después de verse emboscados por estos seres que se les iban encima sin dar tregua.

Chris luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo derribandoles facilmente mientras el resto les remataban con balas, Piers junto con otros miembros del equipo interceptaban a los que iban apareciendo por los pasillos y el techo haciendoles comer polvora y alguna que otra granada.

Pero más y más seguían llegando, aparecían como hormigas en un picnic.

-Son demasiados, capitán- gritó Piers viendose atrapado por varios bows, su arma se había vaciado y apenas se las arreglaba para derribarlos con su propia fuerza. El resto del equipo se veía en una situación similar, se habían quedado sin munición, y ahora eran derribados por los monstruos, despedazandoles sin piedad con cada mordida que encajaban en sus cuerpos a aquellos que no lograban ponerse en pie.

Sin mas remedio que salvaguardar la integridad de su equipo, el capitán Redfield ordenó la retirada.

-No tenemos opción, debemos abandonar el lugar, es una orden-

-Pero capitán...- Piers quizo replicar viendose interrumpido por su superior.

-La situación no nos favorece, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora- 

Y al mismo tiempo que terminó la frase un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos en ese momento. Se había detonado una bomba oculta dentro del laboratorio donde aún se encontraban. Los bows, ahora en llamas chillaban lastimeramente mientras otra explosión detonaba, mas fuerte y mas destructiva que la inicial.

-Es una trampa- gritó uno de los soldados.

Más y más explosiones empezaron a escucharse en otras habitaciones y pronto el fuego se hizo presente, era una cadena diseñada para exterminarlos.

-Salgan de aquí, no quiero que nadie se quede atrás-

Con un si señor lo que quedaba del equipo alfa se dispuso a evacuar el edificio, Chris y Piers iban corriendo detrás, cuidando que nadie se quedara dentro y asegurandose que todos lograran salir.

Y es que apesar de su nombre, el equipo alfa no estaba conformado solo por alfas, tambien habían betas y en menor cantidad omegas; por lo que en una situación como esta, algunos individuos del ultimo grupo suelen quedar inmovilizados por el miedo poniendose completamente en peligro. Ya había pasado antes con un entonces nuevo recluta y a partir de ahí Chris decidió ir detrás para evitar que volviera a suceder.

Tenían poco tiempo para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en el edificio, Piers revisaba cada esquina, rincón o sitio donde alguien podria ocultarse mientras que Chris pedía un helicoptero.

-Podemos irnos, no queda nadie mas-

-El helicoptero vendrá pronto, debemos darnos prisa-

Estaban en uno de los ultimos pisos, las explosiones seguían en los pisos inferiores asi como el sonido de las paredes crujiendo y cayendose a pedazos, lo único que los separaba de la salida eran las escaleras de emergencia.

Corrieron por el pasillo hacia la puerta que indicaba su salvación, sintiendo como el suelo se desgajaba con cada paso que daban, se agrietaba y rompía bajo sus pies. Estaban cerca pero Piers tropezó al sentir de pronto una punzada en su espalda baja.

-Piers, ¿estas bien? ¿Que ha sucedido?- giró su capitán al escuchar la caída

-N...no estoy seguro- explicó -Ngghh- gruñó intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente pero sus rodillas temblaron y una nueva punzada se hizo presente.

Chris corrió hacia el, preocupado por si le habían disparado mientras huían; le revisó de forma superficial buscando sangre fresca o una herida de bala en su cuerpo pero no había nada ahí que indicara un ataque sorpresa, estaba tan confundido como él.

-¿crees que puedes seguir?- preguntó inseguro y desesperado, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, debían salir ya.

-Ghhhh... ¡ahhhh!- no pudo contestar, otro espasmo de dolor intenso se lo impidió, se encogió abrazandose el estómago cayendo asi de rodillas en el agrietado pavimento.

-¡PIERS!- lo envolvio con sus brazos al ver como se retorcía ahí con sus parpados apretados con fuerza, sus labios con una mueca deformada y su cuerpo temblando de dolor.

Intentó ponerlo de pie y apoyarlo contra su cuerpo pero era inutil, sus piernas parecían de gelatina y estaba tan tenso que no podía dar un solo paso.

-Capi...tan..- jadeaba con dificultad, forzandose a moverse pero los espasmos eran frecuentes y solo lo debilitaban.

Ya no había tiempo, todo estaba colapsando y el helicoptero les esperaba en el techo.

-No tengo otra opción- pensó para si mismo.

Apoyó la espalda de su teniente contra su brazo y sujetó sus piernas, levantandolo del suelo al estilo princesa, el chico estaba bastante ocupado lidiando con el vaivén de dolor para protestar, sin contar que el tiempo se les iba encima.

Chris echó a correr entonces, esquivaba cada pedazo de escombro que iba cayendo y saltaba cada agujero que se iba formando, todo eso mientras cargaba a su compañero.

-Resiste Piers, ya estamos cerca-

Chris solo recibió un quejido como respuesta.

El muchacho se aferraba fuerte a su ropa, apretandola entre sus manos como una forma de calmar el dolor.

-Aqui alfa uno reportandose a central, ya estamos cerca, solicito atención médica inmediata. El teniente Nivans se encuentra herido-

Cortó comunicación con su radio y le miró.

Estaba sudando frío, parecía asustado pero no podía sentir su escencia a causa de los supresores, su cuerpo aun temblaba por los espamos recientes, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos verdes estaban irritados..

-Chris...- habló llamando su atención, lo miraba preocupado y parecía al borde del llanto.

Estaban al pie de las escaleras metálicas, aún le cargaba protectoramente, cuidando que no fuera a caer cuando inició a subir corriendo, había dejado fluir sus feromonas alfas para relajarlo y ayudarlo a pasar el dolor.

-Tranquilo, saldremos pronto-

Había funcionado, estaba mas tranquilo pero aun tenía esas punzadas torturándole cada cierto tiempo, eran frecuentes pero inciertas, unas parecían doler mas que otras, podía soportarlas ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

Ya estaban por llegar al techo cuando la escalera tembló y guijarros de concreto empezaron a llover.

Tenían un problema...

-Chri..sss... gh... ¡ahh!- soltó un jadeo fuerte.

-Oh no...- susurró abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa atando cabos.

Sintió de pronto humedad y el sonido del goteo de agua, como si hubieran derramado en el piso, supo al instante el origen cambiando por completo el panorama de la situación.

Estaba horrorizado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pánico se apoderó de él, su instinto surgió entonces desde el fondo de su ser al descubrir lo que ocurría.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en ese momento, se había vuelto algo de vida o muerte.

Debía sacar a Piers cuanto antes.

-Aqui alfa 1 reportandose volvió a llamar, esta vez a los gritos- necesito personal medico urgente, repito, necesito personal medico urgente... el teniente nivans ha entrado en trabajo de parto-

...


	7. Promesa

Miró al techo aún recostado en el colchón y le pareció extraño, se incorporó lentamente mirando su alrededor a duras penas. Parecía de madrugada pues los rayos de sol no había tocado los muebles, era muy temprano pues ningún auto se escuchaba pasar.

-Es extraño dormir en una habitación que no es mía- susurró para el mismo tratando de recordar los estragos de la noche anterior.

Estaba levemente aturdido, con una pequeña laguna mental que no podía explicar. Sabía que había estado con Piers la noche anterior, el muchacho era persistente con el, había tenido la paciencia suficiente para aguantar el arranque de ira que recordaba haber tenido.

Un suave ronquido y la sensación de movimiento le hicieron girar el rostro, topandose con el omega que descansaba a su lado, sereno y con el semblante relajado.

Por unos segundos Chris se sobresaltó al encontrarlo durmiendo en la misma cama, no quería creer que hicieron algo que no podía recordar, pero eso quedó en segundo plano cuando le contempló de forma más detenida.

Su cabello desordenado chocaba contra la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y los murmullos que salían de sus labios, así como el subir y bajar de su cuerpo le parecieron tan hipnotizantes.

-Chris...- habló entre sueños abrazando la sábana que le cubría.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos viajó a la cabeza de Piers, acariciándolo cual cachorro hasta bajar a sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, descubriendo una peculiar pero distintiva marca en el cuello del chico.

 _-"Capitán, quiero ser solo suyo, por favor, márqueme como su omega"-_

 _-"¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero perderte a ti también, te amo demasiado para que sufras por mi"-_

 _-"¡Eso no importa! Estoy dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el fin aún sino recuerda ni mi nombre, lo protegeré siempre"-_

Sacudió su cabeza buscando alivio, tan solo fue algo breve, un fugaz recuerdo, pero ese pequeño recuerdo repercutía fuerte en su psiquis, causándole una fuerte migraña difícil de ahuyentar.

Sus hormonas alfa se acumulaban en el aire en señal de disgusto y molestia, quería poder recordar sin sentir ese dolor.

Se encogió en su posición, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos buscando disminuir la molesta sensación, respiraba agitado intentando controlarse pero parecía no poder hacerlo...

Una mano tomó uno de sus brazos llamando su atención, seguido del olor a maple que en el aire se acumulaban, era tan cálido y tan dulce que le recordaba a su hogar.

-Capitán, no se exija tanto- la voz adormilada de Piers hizo que una vez más centrará su atención en él.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya has hecho bastante...- habló cortante

Suspiró el menor ante la respuesta, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se levantó de su sitio. Se levantó de su sitio y del clóset tomó una camiseta lo bastante holgada para cubrir su cuerpo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo ahí, mirando a Chris de reojo.

-Preparare algo para desayunar, tómese su tiempo en ducharse y vestirse-

Luego de eso salió y caminó a la cocina del pequeño departamento, buscando los ingredientes necesarios para un omelet. Sacó todo poniéndolo sobre la barra y por unos segundos dudó... El silencio era terriblemente molesto para él, no podía seguir ocultando más el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia de su amado alfa; un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras batía el huevo en un tazón, debía ser fuerte y resistir hasta que Chris volviera a recordar lo que ambos fueron y son pues le había hecho una promesa...  
...sin importar que su corazón quedará destruido a cambio de tenerlo de vuelta.

...


	8. Forzado

-¡Wesker, ya basta! Esto es entre tu y yo- estaba furioso pero nada podía hacer, su alfa interno rugía molesto.

-¿Hmmm? Pero querido Chris, recién estamos empezando...- sentenció con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

A lado suyo, completamente sometido e inmovil se encontraba Piers, encadenado y desnudo con las piernas abiertas y atadas, dejando expuesta su entrada y su miembro a su capitán.

El hombre rubio que alguna vez fue el capitán de Chris rozaba su cuerpo descaradamente, pasando por las partes mas sensibles del omega, torturandole al detenerse en estas para ocasionarle dolor al pellizcarle o golpearle con la palma de la mano.

-Hijo de perra... ¡He dicho que me sueltes ahora!- gruñía con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la estimulación y la humillación de estar expuesto.

-¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó el alfa rubio, rozando en círculos los muslos del castaño miel, causando pequeños gemidos-solo mírate muchacho, tu cuerpo empieza a calentarse con mi tacto...-

-¡Es involuntario!-

-¿De verdad lo es?... ¿o es que acaso te exita esta situación?-

-¡Wesker, sueltalo!- advirtió el alfa forcejeando con las esposas de sus muñecas .

Ambos habían sido capturados durante una misión de reconocimiento, Chris fue inmovilizado totalmente mientras que los hombres de su antiguo camarada se llevaron a Piers sometiendolo y rebajandolo a como estaba en ese momento.

-¡Silencio!- subió la voz y con esta también apareció la escencia del rubio, amarga y podrida por la mutación -ahora... ¿En que estabamos?- dirigió sus ojos de nuevo al omega que igual forcejeaba tratando de alejarse.

El chico frente a sus ojos era realmente lindo con ese rostro gruñón y esos ojos verdes aceitunados. Le gustaba verlo retorcerse y sobresaltarse por cada toque que sus manos le propiciaban, el como su escencia aparecía aterrada clamando por ayuda... la boca se le hacía agua al verlo tan vulnerable y completamente bajo su control.

-Oh, sería una delícia undirme en tus piernas y marcarte como mi propiedad enfrente de tu capitán- le susurró al oído tan alto para que el alfa escuchara.  
Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja bajando hacia el cuello, deteniendose en su curvatura, acariciandole con sus dientes.

-ahh...- exclamó con voz temblorosa el castaño miel que intentaba resistirse al toque del rubio.

El de ojos azul grisaceos veía todo eso con ira.

-No te atreverías- escupió Chris, asqueado por lo que escuchaba de la sucia boca del otro alfa.

-Usualmente aceptaría el reto... pero tengo planes para ambos- se alejó de Piers dirigiendose a uno de sus secuaces.

El hombre encapuchado le propició una jeringa llena con una sustancia desconocida, este la tomó y se acercó al moreno.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor... amígo mío- sus palabras le causaron escalofríos al hombre cuando las escuchó, se imaginaba lo que podría ser.

Se sacudió tratando de alejar la jeringa de su cuerpo pero fue inútil, un puñetazo en el estómago terminó por inmovilizarlo de forma temporal, Wesker aprovechó esto para clavar la aguja como si de un cuchillo se tratara en la piel tensa de Chris, inyectando todo su contenido.

-Ghrrr...- gruñó furioso sintiendo recorrer el líquido por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué le ha inyectado?!- grito Piers desesperado por soltarse.

-Eres realmente admirable, niño... aun en tu posición sigues procurando a tu capitán- rió entre dientes acercándose al muchacho, aún debía divertirse con él antes que la droga surtiese efecto.

Sus manos enguantadas volvieron a posarse sobre sus glúteos, esta vez abriendo la entrada del menor enterrando sus dedos causándole una presión bastante incómoda.

-Debo admitir, Chris... Que tienes muy buen gusto-

Por su parte, el alfa de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a sentirse desorientado, su vista se nublaba y sentía como de pronto sus instintos parecían poseer su cuerpo.

Luchaba con la sensación pero la droga era mucho más fuerte que la voluntad que tenía.

Piers se había percatado de la lucha interna que se libraba en la mente de su capitán, debía encontrar la forma de liberarse para ayudarle.

Wesker entonces soltó una nalgada al omega, que se sobresaltó por el atrevimiento.

-Deja de preocuparte por Chris, niño...- reclamó serio.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con el?- preguntó entre jadeos, el roce del cuero con sus genitales le causaba incomodidad.

Una mueca retorcida zurcó los labios del hombre que le manipulaba, Piers no podía ver sus ojos a causa de los lentes oscuros y aún así sintió la mirada hostil sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Es que no es obvio?- forzó sus dedos intentando penetrarle

-Ustedes dos son el evento principal de esta noche, pero descuida... Terminarás por disfrutarlo-

Piers abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta, la misión había sido manipulada por Wesker para atraerlos a él, una mentira elaborada seguramente para vengarse de Chris por interferir tantos años en sus planes.

-Parece que al fin lo has comprendido- habló al notar el cambio en la expresión del teniente, y no fue lo único que notó.

Se alejó del muchacho de cabellos miel a una distancia prudente para evitar ser atacado a causa de su aroma y dió la orden.

-Sueltenlo-

El seguro de las cadenas que aprisionaban al alfa se abrieron, los pesados grilletes calleron al suelo haciendo ruido en el proceso, las feromonas alfa inundaban el aire ahogando a cualquiera que las percibiera.

-Capi...tan...- le llamó al verlo tenso y desorientado.

Chris le miró con ojos vacíos, su mirada le atravesaba el alma y por primera vez, el omega tuvo miedo del alfa.

Se acercó sigiloso al chico maniatado, su caminar era pausado, como el de un depredador acechando a su presa. Piers forcejeaba con sus ataduras, lastimandose en el proceso, su omega interno gritaba con horror.

-Capitán, reaccione por favor- gritaba tratando de despertarle

Chris hizo caso omiso, ya estaba sobre el, olfateando su cuello, embriagandose con el aroma a maple que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lamió el cuello bajando a sus pectorales, deteniéndose en sus pezones.

-No haga esto, por favor...- Piers seguía insistiendo, forzando su cuerpo a liberarse.

Chris mordió uno, succionandolo haciendo gemir a Piers por el dolor.

A lo lejos Wesker observaba dispuesto a intervenir si el omega se negaba a cooperar.

-No lo hagas difícil para ti, niño-

-M...maldito bastard...ohhh nghh- su maldición quedó ahogada en un gemido, su capitán había empezado a masturbar su miembro.

-Ojos en mí, omega- habló molesto con voz profunda y ronca, después regresó a chupar su pecho, dejando marcas en el.

-ah... Ah... Me está lastimando... Pare por favor- jadeaba, luchando para evitar que lágrimas se formarán en sus ojos.

Chris gruñó mostrando los dientes haciendo caso omiso, era cada vez más intenso, apretaba la punta y masajeaba, torturando al omega.

-Ya no... Más...- Piers jadeaba a causa de la dolorosa estimulación en su pene, estaba muy sensible.

-Pero si estás a punto de venirte, ¿Por qué debería detenerse?- habló Wesker a lo lejos, alentando al alfa a seguir.

-n... No tan... Rápi... Yo...- gimió dejando salir su semen, manchando la mano del alfa y su abdomen.

-Por favor... Despierte...- jadeaba a causa del orgasmo reciente

-¿Parar? No, pequeño omega... - introdujo uno de sus dedos cubierto en semen para lubricarlo -tu no irás a ningún lado hasta que te haya castigado por correrte en mi mano-

-No... ¡NO!- sacudió su cuerpo buscando alejarse -No haga esto, por favor...-

El alfa enfureció, metiendo dos dedos más dentro del castaño.

Gritaba por la sensación, era incómodo y ardía, su entrada lubricaba y se dilataba por la intrusión, buscando acostumbrarse. Chris sacó sus dedos satisfecho por su trabajo.

Posicionó su pene en la entrada del chico, rozandolo, causándole escalofríos.

-No, no lo haga... Por favor, así no... - suplicó al borde del llanto, estaba muy asustado en este punto.

Quería que el reaccionara y se detuviera a tiempo, que golpeara al alfa rubio y escaparan como fuese posible.

-No lo hagas más difícil para ti, chico- aconsejó el rubio desde su posición.

-No, capitán, No...-

Pero el alfa no escuchaba razones, terminó introduciéndolo en una sola estocada, rasgando el interior del chico, haciendo que sangrara.

Un gemido lastimero salió de la garganta del omega, las lágrimas terminaron derramándose, temblaba de dolor y miedo.

El alfa no esperó a acostumbrarse, embistió duro, profundo dentro de Piers, sacándole más lágrimas, el omega hipaba suplicando que lo dejara, que saliera porque dolía.

Wesker se acercó a ellos, desatando sus piernas, ayudando a que la penetración fuera más profunda, inmovilizando al muchacho con sus propias manos.

-¡Ca...pi...tán, este no... es usted! Hmmm.. ahhh.. ¡Rea...ccion...ee!- lloraba sintiendo como la sangre escurría junto con el líquido preseminal del miembro ajeno

-Aw... Eres tan modesto, ambos sabemos que siempre quisiste hacer esto con el- se burló Wesker al verlo temblar

-Por favor, Chris... Ah... Ahhh... Ya no más... Due... Le...-

Entonces Chris estampó sus labios contra los del chico, acallando sus lloriqueos, ultrajando su boca con su lengua.

-Ustedes dos son tan tiernos- el sarcasmo de Wesker solo empeoraba todo -espero que tengan cachorros después de esto-

-Chris... Chris... Saque...lo...- exigió al sentir el miembro de su capitán palpitando, listo para anudarse

-¡Calla!... Ahora eres de mi propiedad...- sentenció posesivo, embistiendo cada vez más rápido, más profundo, sin importar nada.

-No lo haga... Capitán no... Por favor... No quiero esto... N... No... N...ah ahhh ¡AHHH!- gritó desgarrando su garganta al sentir los dientes de Chris encajandose en su piel, marcandolo como suyo por siempre.

Segundos después sintió el nudo haciendose en su interior, y la calidez del semen ajeno llenándolo completamente.

* * *

-Capitán, por favor, ya estoy lleno de su semen, pare por favor- suplicaba, sosteniendose con sus piernas y brazos, mostrando como de su entrada escurría el esperma.

-Oh vamos, niño... Aguantaste 4 rondas, ¿Que es una quinta?- el rubio estaba disfrutando esto totalmente.

La droga que le había inyectado a Chris era algo experimental, había decidido probar su durabilidad y efectividad así como los efectos secundarios de esta, ¿Y qué mejor que con su archienemigo?. Tenía planeado en un inicio algo diferente con el, pero la aparición de Piers en su pequeña trampa había sido bastante oportuna, haciéndolo todo más interesante.

El pobre chico estaba cubierto con el esperma de su capitán, había sido violado por el en todas las posiciones posibles y la estamina de su "conejillo de indias" no había disminuido en ningún momento.

-¿Cuánto más tendrás que ser penetrado para que empieces a disfrutarlo?- le preguntó al menor bajo el, reducido a nada por la persona que siempre admiró.

.

.

.

...


	9. Merah

Cabello castaño rizado, piel morena, ojos oscuros como el chocolate. Podía verla de nuevo, sonriendo divertida, sacando la lengua en señal de burla hacia el... Aún recordaba su voz y su peculiar acento de medio oriente, tan curioso pero encantador para el. Aún recordaba el día de su muerte, estaba tan fresco en su memoria como el aire de esa mañana, había sacrificado su propia vida para que él y su capitán vivieran, un gesto que le conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser y jamás olvidó; pues Merah era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, aquella amiga que siempre estaba ahí para el, alguien que le entendía y apoyaba al 100%, alguien que lo vio con buenos ojos cuando descubrió los sentimientos que tenía hacia su capitán e hizo lo que pudo para intentar juntarlos... Piers siempre estaria agradecido con aquella muchacha beta.

Un llanto le regresó a la realidad, primero escuchándolo a lo lejos como un eco, aumentando de forma gradual hasta volverse más fuerte. El despertó de la inconsciencia causada por la anestesia, recordando el motivo de su sueño inducido.  
Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún noqueado por el fármaco y en la bruma pudo observar borroso el rostro aliviado de Chris

-Capitán- murmuró sonriendo cansado

-Al fin despiertas, los doctores advirtieron que dormirías mucho... Temía que no fueras a lograrlo- suspiró con felicidad genuina.

Piers sabía que Chris era un alfa bastante apegado y sobreprotector, podría verlo en las ojeras formadas bajo sus cansados ojos azules y la escencia reconfortante que emanaba en este momento.

-Tambien me alegra verte-

Chris se acercó a depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, olvidando momentáneamente la preciada carga que entre sus fuertes y musculados brazos se encontraba. Un pequeño gemido y el movimiento llamaron la atención de ambos adultos, alfa y omega miraban al pequeño bultito inquieto cubierto por una pequeña cobijita rosada.

-Es nuestra- afirmó Chris al ver maravillado al menor, era la primera vez que la miraba desde su nacimiento y al instante cayó enamorado.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó ansioso, se sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho a causa de la anestesia que le aplicaron.

Estiró sus brazos recibiendo a la bebé que fue depositada cuidadosamente por su pareja.

La pequeña criatura se removía en los brazos del menor, amenazando con romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

-Tiene tu personalidad- suspiró Piers embelesado por su pequeña niña.

-Tiene tus ojos- respondió Chris casi en un susurro, sosteniendole con uno de sus brazos, cuidando que no fuera a lastimarse.

Su mano recorría el pequeño rostro regordete como el aleteo de una mariposa, repasando las mejillas rosas y la naricita de la bebé, acariciando la pelusita de cabellos negros en su cabezita. Lágrimas de felicidad se iban acumulando en el rostro del menor, era increíble ver el resultado de la unión entre el y Chris, era un regalo del universo ante las adversidades que enfrentaron juntos, las separaciones y reconciliaciones, las noches de llanto y pasión... El fruto de su romance hecho niña.

-Es perfecta... ¿Le has dado un nombre ya?- preguntó Piers mirando a su alfa, curioso por conocer la respuesta.

-Esperaba que tuvieras ese honor-

El omega soltó un suspiro en respuesta, acercando a su pecho a la recién nacida que finalmente se había calmado y ahora agarraba con sus manitas la tela de la bata de hospital, apenas arrugándola.

Y de nuevo la imagen de ella se hizo presente, como si de una señal se tratase.

-Bueno, tengo un nombre en mente- murmuró para sí mismo, algo inseguro de su descisión.

El de cabellos negros le miró fijo, comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-No tengo problema con ello, lo sabes bien-

-Chris...-

-Significa mucho para ti, para ambos... Y el que nuestra hija lleve su nombre sería un gran homenaje a su memoria- sonrió mirando al pequeño ser, dormitando aún aferrada con sus diminutas manos al pecho de Piers.

Este asintió, dejando escapar una lágrima fugaz como respuesta al cúmulo de emociones florecientes en ese momento.

Chris se sentó sobre la camilla, acercándose hacia el, besándole con devoción y adoración... Depositando todo su sentir en aquél cálido roce.

-Te amo tanto... Los amo tanto- completó entre ronroneos.

-Gracias por tan hermoso regalo- añadió Piers, besando la frentecita de la recién nacida.

-Bienvenida al mundo Merah-

.

...


	10. Callendo en la locura (parte 2)

Una semana... Había transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que pudo ver a Piers, estaba muy preocupado, demasiado.

Chris estaba temeroso de que hubiese ocurrido algo, cualquier posibilidad pasaba por su cerebro, cada una peor que la anterior. Jill intentó calmarlo al verlo un manojo de nervios en su oficina: el aroma volaba de forma descontrolada, era aplastante y transmitía todo lo que el alfa pensaba.

-Chris, si tanto te preocupa ve a buscarlo- fueron sus palabras exactas.

Por muy estúpido que pudiera sonar no se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo antes.

La rubia vio su expresion, delatando lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, Jill rodó los ojos, estaba perpleja por la ineptitud del hombre.

-"¿En todo este tiempo no pensaste en ir a buscarlo?"-

Chris se encogió de hombros avergonzado.  
El tenía conocimiento de la naturaleza omega de su teniente, en un inicio decidió darle tiempo al tiempo pues era obvio que debía volver tras el celo... Pero al pasar los días y ver que esto no llegaba a ocurrir entró en pánico y ese mismo pánico hizo que olvidará por completo la solución más obvia.

-Y..yo tuve trabajo que hacer y... Creí que eventualmente estaría aquí pronto- se justificó con ella lo mejor que pudo.

-Eres increíble, Chris- la alfa suspiró, tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a la masa de músculos frente a ella.

-Será mejor que vayas en este momento, ya no tienes que darte el lujo de perder más tiempo valioso- 

* * *

El viaje al departamento del chico fue un fastidio para el capitán Redfield pues los omegas que servían para la BSAA habitaban en los extremos de la base como medida de precaución ante los reclutas alfas. Los dormitorios dentro de la base solo podían ser ocupados por alfas y betas, e igualmente estos últimos también pueden vivir con los omegas al no presentar un peligro para ellos. Chris podía entender muy bien la problemática,si el fuese un omega preferiría estar lejos de la base en situaciones así.

Tocó el timbre, esperando que el joven de cabellos miel lo recibiera con un aspecto cansado o enfermo... Pero nada sucedió.

-Piers, soy yo- se anunció esperando así una respuesta.

De nuevo nada.

Tocó una vez más, en esta ocasión golpeando la puerta con sus nudillos.

-Piers, vengo a ver cómo estás- alzó la voz con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

Detrás de la puerta no se escuchaba ningún ruido, nada que indicara que alguien habitaba el lugar. Chris empezaba a desesperarse, las preguntas saltaban por su mente, rebotando y volviendo como boomerang. El secuestro entonces se volvió una posibilidad tangible, haciendo que el alfa forzara la puerta y entrara así como así en busca del omega.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada: el pequeño sofá y la mesita de café estaban hechos vuelta, la cocina era un caos con tan solo ver el piso y las manchas de agua sobre este.

-¿Piers?- preguntó al aire, notando un leve olor a maple.

Era un aroma agradable, tan lejano pero a la vez envolvente que te invitaba a seguirlo. Chris lo reconoció enseguida, era la esencia de Piers.

-Aroma a desayuno- bromeo de forma irónica sin que se diera cuenta.

Siguiendo el rastro dulce llegó hasta una puerta, que supuso era la de la habitación del muchacho.

-Piers, se que estas ahí, puedo olerte- golpeo la puerta esperando escuchar cualquier cosa.

-grrr...- escucho un quejido, seguido de lo que parecía ser un gruñido o ronroneo; Chris no estaba seguro.

-¿Piers?- pregunto, dudando al percatarse de como el aroma parecía haberse expandido fuera de la habitación -¿Esta ahí, soldado?-

La puerta entonces se abrió de golpe y con esta, una marea empalagosa inundo todo el sitio, obligando a Chris a cubrirse la nariz por el impacto. La dulce esencia se había convertido en algo asfixiante, las feromonas omega eran demasiado para el y si no perdía el control seguramente el olor de Piers lo noquearia al ser tan fuerte.

_Ca... capi...tan...- la voz temblorosa del omega llamo su atención.

Echo un vistazo dentro de la habitación, notando con algo de horror el desorden que había dentro hasta que su vista encontro el cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso del de ojos olivas, a tan solo unos metros de el.

-¡Demonios, Piers! ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado-

Se había puesto de rodillas para poder levantarlo, su situacion se veía bastante deplorable. Sentía el pegajoso sudor del cuerpo del chico, podía ver sus ojos verdes totalmente idos, apenas con una pizca de cordura en su ser.

-Capi... Tan?- preguntó cómo pudo, sentía la boca seca.

-Si Piers, soy yo- afirmó al notar como el chico parecía aferrarse a él con fuerza.

-yo... No quería... Vayase- murmuraba inseguro, sentía sus pupilas dilatarse y de nuevo una corriente de calor combinada con electricidad bajando por su columna.

-Piers, has estado aquí una semana. Simplemente no puedo dejarte-

-Enserio, capitán no es momento de que se ponga firme ahora... Debe irse ante de- un pequeño jadeo se escapo de sus labios en medio de la situacion, como un preambulo de lo que iba a ocurrir

El omega preocupado lo alejaba como podía, sabía que una nueva ola de celo se aproximaba dentro de él y tener el aroma del alfa tan cerca suyo solo empeoraba todo.

-¿Antes de que?- preguntó al notar como el muchacho se tensaba en su pecho, tratando de safarse de el.

-¿Es que acaso no lo percibe?- le costo mucho formular la oración, sentía como su auto control se iba como agua.

-¿Que cosa? Acaso tu aún...-

Fue tarde, el lobo dentro del teniente salio a relucir, hambriento y posesivo empujo a Chris, inmovilizándolo usando su peso para acorralarle contra el piso. El alfa lo miro entonces de forma mas detallada, la mirada del muchacho había cambiado por completo, juraría que incluso brillaba.

-...sigues en celo...- trago saliva, sintiéndose intimidado por la actitud que había tomado de forma repentina el de ojos verdes.

Se había subido sobre el, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban; el desnudo cuerpo, poseído por los instintos del mas joven lo hacían moverse de forma erótica sobre la ingle de su superior. Chris no hizo nada para detenerlo, el mirarlo sobre el, con esa tenacidad y hambre era tan hipnotizante.

-"Esto esta mal... muy mal"- pensaba, buscando salir del trance que las caderas del omega le habían puesto.

Pero era inútil, sin siquiera notarlo el miembro del hombre despertaba, y con el también lo hacia el oso que habitaba en su ser.

-Capitán... - Piers gemía ansioso al sentir la creciente erección entre sus glúteos, estaba desesperado por mas, quería mas.

-P...por favor, no sigas... - el mayor tartamudeaba nervioso, su rostro bronceado se iba tiñiendo de rojo por la vergüenza y la misma excitación.

Jamas se imagino ver a su teniente en una pose tan provocativa, su alfa interno luchaba para tomar el control de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Nivans, es enserio... si sigue con esto no podre contenerme- su voz se iba haciendo mas grave, sonidos en forma de gruñidos salían desde el fondo de su garganta, acompañados de jadeos.

-Entonces no lo haga, alfa... no se contenga por favor- en un momento a otro la mano del omega había liberado el miembro completamente erecto de su superior, atrapándolo entre sus manos calientes, a causa de la fiebre del celo.

El vaivén del cuerpo joven mas la estimulación de su sexo terminaron por vencerlo.

-Entonces... no obedecerás las ordenes de tu capitán...- y en un giro de acontecimientos, Chris terminó por voltear la situación.

Tomó entre sus manos callosas la cintura del chico y giró sobre el, cambiando las posiciones quedando el arriba acorralando al omega contra el frió suelo de madera.

-Que omega tan osado- sonrio de lado mostrando sus dientes

La reacción sorprendida del omega no se hizo esperar, pero mas que asustarle fue algo agradable para el, su excitación crecía mas con tan solo verse dominado por el hombre dueño de sus fantasías, su entrada escurría lubricante y el alfa lo notaba.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Te has excitado con tan solo verme en acción? No creí que fueras tan promiscuo- le susurro en el oído, paseando sus dedos por los glúteos firmes a causa de los entrenamientos.

Chris sentía la humedad alrededor de la entrada del muchacho, Piers solo gemía como respuesta, en su estado podría tener un orgasmo con tan solo escuchar a ese alfa hablándole como lo hacia ahora.

-¿Quieres que te folle ya?- enterró uno de sus dígitos dentro, penetrando fuerte, profundo, sacando sonidos tan deliciosos del joven omega bajo suyo.

-Hmm... ahhh, por favor, alfa... hazlo- era tan solo una probada de lo que quería, se sentía tan bien pero no era suficiente.

Movía en círculos, estimulándole, su otra mano recorría el rostro del chico, pasando sus dígitos por las facciones ajenas, deteniéndose en sus labios de donde se originaban aquellos sonidos eróticos que le enloquecían.

-Solo mírate, tu rostro es tan obsceno cuando hago esto- era agresivo, arremetía fuerte contra el interior del chico, sacando mas y mas gemidos de sus carnosos labios

-Mas... mas...-

Chris introdujo otro dedo dentro suyo, haciéndole gemir mas fuerte, la esencia dulce del teniente se entremezclaba con el repentino aroma alfa que desprendía el de ojos azules.

-Alfa... ahh... ah... tan grande..- sentía como se abrían y cerraban dentro de el, dilatándole para lo que ansiaba con tanta insistencia.

-No comas ansias, pequeño omega... deja que me divierta primero- relamía sus labios sintiéndose succionado por la estrecha entrada.

Chapoteos, el lubricante resbalándose por las piernas, todo era tan excitante para ambos, y de un momento a otro el capitán Redfield ya no pudo resistir, sacó sus dedos del interior apretado y lo sustituyó con su pene palpitante. De los labios bajo hasta su pecho, acariciando y frotando contra sus pezones, pinchandolos algunas veces, estirandoles otras, torturandolo, haciendo que suplicara.

-Ya tuviste suficiente castigo, es momento de darte lo que quieres-

Saco sus dedos del interior del omega, este protesto por la sensacion de vacio dentro de el, luego sin aviso previo, lo introdujo de golpe, haciendo gritar al chico en una mezcla entre el placer y el dolor, disfrutando al máximo de las repentinas embestidas en su interior.

-Ahh, ahhh, ¡alfa! ¡Se siente tan bien, me encanta!- se podia distinguir entre los balbuceos y gemidos que propiciaba.

Para Chris el oír las suplicas del menor era un verdadero concierto, en conjunto con los gemidos ahogados, sintiéndose alagado por el mas chico.

-¿Te gusta que haga esto contigo? Eres un pequeño masoquista, cachorrito- sus fuertes dedos se encajaban entre las caderas, dejando marcas notorias.

Se inclinó para lamer su cuello, acariciando con su lengua el área sensible.

-Eres tan apetecible- gruñía en la curvatura, raspando con la barba crecida, el menor se removia a causa del cosquilleo.

Bajaba hasta sus pectorales y se detenía en los pezones, lamiendo y chupándolos, luego volvía al lóbulo de la oreja y mordía suavemente, pero hambriento.

-Hmmm hmmm... ahhh, ah alfa, tan dentro... me romperas- hablaba incoherencias estando al borde del extasis

Chris lo atrajo mas hacia sus caderas, subiendo una de sus piernas hasta su pecho musculado, llegando mas profundo en su interior, alcanzando el punto dulce del chico. Piers aulló placentero como reacción, Chris rió satisfecho, yendo mas profundo, mas duro, siendo mas agresivo.

-Ahh, Piers, eres tan bueno para mí... tu interior me esta apretando- el aroma del alfa iba en aumento, mezclándose de forma deliciosa con el aroma del omega y el ambiente.

Todo era tan caliente, eléctrico, lleno de lujuria y pasión animal sin sentimientos aun a pesar de los sentimientos de Piers por Chris, pero el celo no se guía tanto por el amor... Los labios del alfa entonces se unieron con los del omega, quien cerro mas los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

-Ya no puedo... yo voy a... - se separó de los labios ajenos, gritaba entrecortado el de cabellos miel con los ojos llorosos, la boca hecha agua, y su cara sonrosada

-Hazlo, quiero ver esa linda carita tuya llorando de placer- gruñó, llendo mas rapido y mas profundo en él.

-¡CHRIS!- exclamando su nombre termino por derramarse, arqueando su espalda al sentir la corriente de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose, rompiéndose en la euforia del orgasmo.

-Buen chico... te recompensaré muy bien- gruño desde lo mas profundo de su garganta

-Anudame alfa, deje que tenga a sus crías- chillaba sintiendo como el miembro del hombre palpitaba y se inflamaba dentro suyo.

Embestía cada vez mas errático, jadeaba y gruñía en respuesta, todo iba mas rápido, mas profundo, mas húmedo, los gritos del chico bajo su cuerpo eran algo incomparable, quería marcarlo, debía marcarlo.

-¡Recíbelo todo!- sentencio, enterrándose una ultima vez, explotando en éxtasis, dándolo todo en un rugido fuerte.

Piers sintió como se iba llenando, la calidez del esperma de su capitán recorriendo sus entrañas, la dureza del nudo recién hecho... era perfecto, justo lo que habia pensado que sería. 

* * *

Entreabrio sus ojos con dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía mas ligero que hace unos dias, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama y estaba completamente desnudo. Miro su cuerpo y notó unas cuantas marcas moradas en este... eran chupetones.

-¡¿Pero que?!- estaba confundido, "¿que habia pasado?" "¿de donde salieron?"

Recordo que había entrado en celo y había ido a casa, pero solo eso. Se levanto de golpe y notó algo mas, su espalda baja dolía, sus piernas temblaban y sentía como algo espeso salía de su interior.

-Oh no... no no no no- llevo una de sus manos hacia sus glúteos para tomar la pegajosa sustancia, la miró comprobando lo que sospechaba que era -no no no no... ¿quien? ¿como?-

Tocó su cuello, palpando el sitio donde debía haber una marca de mordida, estaba asustado y desesperado.

-Descuida, no te mordi- se escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Se tensó, tenía miedo de voltear "no era posible... esa voz", trago en seco y miro de reojo, confirmando así de quien se trataba.

-Ca...capitán Redfield-

-Buen día a ti también- saludó como si nada hubiese sucedido... ¡¿pero como era posible?!

-Por que...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Escucho los pasos acercándose y luego como se detenían a una distancia prudente.

-Me preocupaste... a todos... te fuiste durante mucho tiempo- hizo una pausa, tomo aire y continuó- ... vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden, te encontré en el suelo de tu habitación aún en estado de celo-

-Entonces...-

-...lo siento- se disculpó el de ojos azul grisaceo.

Piers finalmente tomó valor para girarse y enfrentarse a su realidad, encontrándose entonces con su capitán, completamente arrepentido y preocupado por el.

Se formó un silencio incómodo alrededor de los dos individuos... ninguno supo que decir en ese momento, era tan curioso el como habían pasado las cosas.

-Los supresores fallaron- habló por inercia el de ojos oliva

-No pense... que fueras así durante tu celo- habló sin pensar

El omega arqueó una ceja y Chris se dio cuenta de su error.

-Quiero decir... yo... olvida lo que dije-

-No suele pasarme eso...- negó con la cabeza y luego rió -...nunca debíste verme así-

-Me gusta cuando eres honesto- cerró la distancia entre ellos quedando frente a frente, luego, rodeó el desnudo cuerpo del omega -tu cuerpo fue bastante sincero conmigo...-

-Chris...-

-Si vuelve a pasar... dejame estar ahí- escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando hondo el aroma del menor

Se quedó estoico unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Claro- rodeó con sus brazos al hombre, correspondiendo el abrazo de este...

Ese mismo día volvieron a sucumbir por sus deseos

.

.

.


	11. Fortuito

La lluvia caía suave por la ciudad, la gente corría en busca de refugio por las calles semi vacías en ese momento, a lo lejos se veía a un hombre entre caminando en sentido contrario, iba a paso lento haciendo ruido con sus botas.

En su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza, una herida reciente en su alma le estaba aquejando.

-Disculpe- la voz de un niño le llamó

El hombre joven bajo el rostro encontrándose con un adolescente de no más de unos 14 años, estaba sobre el acera con las manos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose.

Negó entonces con la cabeza -no, lo siento, no vi dónde iba- le sonrió apenas y estiró su mano hacia el.

-No necesito ayuda- declinó el chico mientras se impulsaba para ponerse de pie.

-Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer- lo tomó entonces y jaló hacia su dirección.

Había resultado pero el muchacho no calculó bien y terminó chocando una vez más con el pecho del más alto, esta vez este le sostuvo para que no volviera a caer contra el piso.

-uhm... Lo siento otra vez- el adolescente se escondió unos momentos en el pecho del hombre joven, ocultando su vergüenza y el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-No debes disculparte por todo- Le tranquilizó, reía en el proceso a causa de la actitud del chico.

-Adorable- murmuró para el mismo

-Lo escuché- gruñó alejándose mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Solo eso bastó, ambos lo sintieron en ese momento con tan solo cruzar miradas.

Una chispa...

Electricidad corriendo en su ser...

Adrenalina...

Chris pareció ser más consciente de lo que ocurrió que el chico frente a él, pero por la confusión en su rostro y como sacudió su cabeza pudo intuir que él había sentido lo mismo.

Pero que cruel era el destino con el.

De pronto la lluvia caía más fuerte, empapandolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. El chico dio un gritito de sorpresa al sentir el golpeteo de esta sobre su cabeza y hombros.

-Será mejor que corras- aconsejó dándole un gesto con la cabeza.

-Claro...- iba a echar a correr, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Sonrió de lado, ese chico era realmente una ternura para el.

-Chris...-

-Me alegra haberte conocido Chris- y por primera vez le vio sonreír grande, mostraba los dientes en una expresión traviesa digna de su edad y eso lo hizo sentir acomplejado.

* * *

-Chris- la suave voz de su pareja lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con los bellos ojos verdes de su amante que le miraban curiosos.

-Lo siento, solo recordaba...- suspiró atrayendo más a su cuerpo el cuerpo más pequeño del muchacho.

-¿Y que era?- interrogó

El hombre de ahora unos treinta y tantos lo miró con devoción, sentía que cada vez que lo observaba algo dentro de él se derretía, era tan mágico, no había palabras para describirlo.

Sonrió grande, acunando su rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos, acercándolo más a su rostro, tentativo por rosar aquellos labios que tanto lo volvían loco.

Susurró, suave y cálido antes de sellarse dulce contra su otra mitad.

-...la primera vez que nos encontramos-


	12. Almuerzo

-No tan rápido, Junior- reía el castaño miel observando como su primogénito succionaba con glotonería.

Le sostenía entre brazos, acunándolo cerca de su pecho para que el pequeño bebé de tan solo unos meses bebiera la tan preciada leche que se almacenaba en su pecho.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la residencia Redfield-Nivans, Chris estaba en la base mientras el descansaba a causa de su reciente maternidad, cómodo en el sofá, alimentando al pequeño fruto de su relación.

Si le hubieran dicho en el pasado que un día debía amamantar a otro ser se hubiera reído a pesar de saberse un Omega; seguía sin creer que podía hacerlo, aún cuando en los últimos meses de su embarazo se hizo evidente. Solía recordar el día en el que el y Chris se dieron cuenta de cuando empezó, su alfa había aprovechado la oportunidad para "limpiarlo y quitar el exceso de su pecho".

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar el recuerdo de su mente un momento y volvió su atención a su hijo.

El niño de cabellos oscuros parecía comer de forma ansiosa, una actitud que el notó, había heredado de ambos padres, sobretodo de él más que de su pareja.

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó notando como el pequeño ponía sus manitas en el pecho del omega, empujando suave como señal de satisfacción.

Piers lo alejó un poco de su pecho y lo acercó a su rostro para observarlo; su pequeño niño hacía gorgoritos y apenas hipaba.

-Ven aquí- la voz de su alfa y las manos grandes rodeando el cuerpecito de Junior hicieron que Piers girará su rostro para observarlo.

-Hola, capitán bearfield, no lo escuché entrar- sonrió coqueto pero dulce

El alfa acercó al pequeño hacia el y lo recostó suave sobre su hombro.

-Hola cachorrito- saludó a su omega devolviendo la sonrisa cálida, seguido pasó a dar pequeñas palmaditas sobre la espalda del infante.

-¿Qué tal el día? ¿Mucho papeleo?-

-Tuve que revisar una montaña de informes y evaluar a los nuevos cadetes-

A los pocos segundos se escuchó el pequeño eructo del menor, Chris lo separó de su cuerpo y lo miró unos segundos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-Eres igual de glotón que tu madre, ¿Verdad, mi pequeño cachorrito?- lo alejaba y acercaba a su cara y el menor reía como respuesta.

El castaño miel se acercó a ambos con el ceño fruncido, tomó el pequeño torso del bebé, rozando apenas sus manos con las ajenas y lo atrajo a su pecho.

Besó al de ojos azul grisáceo fugazmente, luego llevó al bebé a su habitación para recostarlo en su cuna.

Depositó al bebé en el suave colchón rodeado por pequeños peluches de osos y perritos, seguro que no iría a ningún lado. El niño estiró sus brazos al mirar como su madre se alejaba.

-Ya vuelvo, cariño. Mamá debe preparar el almuerzo pero regresará pronto- besó al pequeño en la frente, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Chris apresó al menor entre sus brazos.

-Chris, por favor... - rodó los ojos riendo ligeramente, sabía que era lo que estaba pensando ese hombre musculoso.

El alfa lo acercó más a el, sus dedos acariciaban sobre el cuerpo del menor, su pecho estaba desnudo y sensible a causa de la reciente lactancia.

-Papá oso, ya hablamos sobre esto- jadeó al sentir el roce sobre sus pezones ligeramente hinchados, sabía lo que estaba planeando.

-Vamos, cachorrito... Junior ya terminó de comer... Es mi turno de probar tu leche- susurró sensual en su oído

-¿No puedes esperar hasta después del almuerzo?-

Estimulaba su pecho, masajeaba los pectorales duros esperando que el cuerpo del omega se relajara.

-Chris... El bebé...- gemía suave, sintiendo como la leche empezaba a salir gota por gota.

-No me la voy a terminar...- suplicaba viendo con lujuria y fascinación las reacciones del cuerpo de Piers -...por favor...-

-hmm... Ahhh...- estaba perdiendo su sentido común con tan solo ser tocado por su pareja.

-...por favor...-

-Chris... Hmmm- más y más del néctar blanquecino salía, manchando su pecho y los dedos del mayor.

El alfa lo giró haciendo que quedara su rostro frente al de él.

Sonreía travieso, se relamía los labios con glotonería y el mas joven temblaba al verle así.

-no... No hagas esto...-

Lo atrajo a él, guiándolo al sofá donde antes se encontraba alimentando a su hijo, el de cabellos negros se dejó caer en este, jalando con el al castaño miel.

-me gustaría... Intentar algo... ¿Me dejarías?- preguntó, jugueteando con el pecho inflamado del mas joven.

-Ahhh... Alfa- gimió al sentir la presión de los dígitos sobre sus pectorales

Sentía como el miembro de su alfa se endurecía entre sus glúteos, su entrada estaba lubricando como respuesta al tacto, su miembro empezaba a despertar y con este también su excitación se hacía mas grande.

-Hmm... Gime más- acercó su boca, lamiendo las perlas dulces que salían, ahora eran más frecuentes y más grandes.

-Alfa... Alfa...- sus pezones hinchados ardían, la leche fluía de estos liberando parte de esa molestia.

-un poco más... Solo un poco más- gruñía.

Metió aquel pezón a su boca, mordisqueando y succionando ansioso, saboreando en su lengua el líquido mientras su otra mano amasaba el pezón que había quedado libre.

Piers se sentía mareado, todo esto era demasiado para su cuerpo.

-Ahhh... Ah... Chris... Basta... Yo... Algo viene...-

"Bingo" pensó el susodicho.

Se separó de su pecho, dejando un hilo de saliva apenas perceptible, sus manos seguían con su labor, masajeando y presionando en los sitios correctos, haciendo gemir a su omega.

-Piers...- susurró su nombre

La imagen de su pareja era una delicia, el rosado de sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados... sentía que podía devorarlo vivo así como así.

Piers abrió la boca al sentir como salía de su pecho un gran cúmulo de leche, un escalofrío y la sensación orgásmica se quedaron en su cerebro. El blanquecino néctar empapaba el rostro de su pervertido marido, quien gustoso abrió su boca para beberlo todo, en respuesta, Piers desvió la mirada avergonzado, mientras las manos grandes y callosas juntaban ambos pectorales y empezaba a chupar.

-Mío...- gruñía, disfrutando totalmente del momento y la leche de su hermoso omega.

-Idiota...- murmuró apenas sonriendo, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos, no así...

* * *

Chris no paró hasta estar seguro de haberse terminado hasta la última gota que había salido del de ojos verdes.

-¿El bebé grande ya esta satisfecho?- se burló al mirar el rostro de su esposo.

-¿Por que no me limpias?- se abrazó a su pecho, posesivo y arqueando una ceja, una clara invitación que Piers no podría rechazar.

-A diferencia de Junior, tu eres un "niño grande"- alejó las manos traviesas de su cuerpo y se levantó del regazo ajeno.

Chris refunfuñó, pero debía aceptarlo. Se quedó estoico en su sitio, observando como su cachorrito tomaba una de sus camisas, dispuesto a preparar el almuerzo.

...


	13. Chocolate y miel

14 de Febrero en la BSAA, un día común y corriente para el personal o eso se percibía a simple vista.

Jake Muller contemplaba el paisaje que le mostraban todos aquellos muchachos sonrientes: entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento algunos aprovechaban para entregar chocolates a quienes estimaban, no era la gran cosa y podía decirse que era lo usual.

-En todo el mundo es lo mismo- murmuraba girando una brillante manzana roja en su dedo índice cual pelota de baloncesto

-¿Que es lo mismo?-

El solo suspiró, era un alfa solitario por propia decisión, disfrutaba de la soledad y creía no necesitar a ese alguien que mas que complementarlo lo arrastraría a un mundo al cual no pertenece y no quería pertenecer, por lo mismo reprobaba las muestras de afecto y San Valentín... Para Jake solo era una fecha más para reírse de aquellos "tortolitos".

-Mira eso superchica, el tráfico de chocolates es más popular hoy en día que las mismas drogas-

-Vamos, Jake, es San Valentín- respondió la dulce Sherry sin haber entendido de todo el sarcasmo del pelirrojo

-¿No te aburre esto? Desde que llegué aquí solo he visto a 5 alfas intentando declarársele a la recepcionista y todos han sido rechazados por ella. ¿Qué tiene de especial este día? ¿No pudieron haber hecho todo ese espectáculo ayer? ¿o mañana? ¿Acaso no pueden ser lindos todos los días?- cuestionaba aburrido a punto de morder su manzana cuando giró a ver a la rubia.

Ella sostenía entre sus manos una bolsita de chocolates, un moño rojo y brillante evitaba que el celofán se abriera, ella solo estiró la bolsa hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener uno- respondió sin esperar que él comentara algo

Jake aceptó la bolsa sin decir nada, no sabía que decir... era la primera vez que le daban chocolates.

Antes de siquiera agradecerle a Sherry ambos notaron pasar a Piers Nivans con algo de prisa, se veía agitado y con las mejillas rosas... Iba murmurando algo inentendible y sus manos temblaban en señal de nerviosismo.

-Ok... eso si es algo fuera de lo común- el nervioso muchacho llamó por completo la curiosidad del pelirrojo.

-Y que lo digas- la preciosa omega también estaba curiosa por lo que ocurría.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y una chispa detonó en sus mentes

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Absolutamente-

* * *

-Vamos Piers, tu puedes hacerlo... es tu Capitán, aceptará tu regalo- caminaba cada vez más rápido buscando el sitio donde pensaría debía estar él.

No habría sido precisamente su idea, y era algo que seguramente él nunca había pensado en hacer, pero el haber pedido ayuda a Clarie, la hermana menor de Chris fue lo que desencadenó esta situación de la que no veía modo de salir.

*Flashback*

-Bueno, Piers... ¿para que me necesitabas?- la beta preguntó amable tomando una galleta del montoncito que habia sobre la mesa

Había ido a la casa de la menor de los Redfield esa tarde, estuvo pensando en algo para darle el día de San Valentín a su capitán pues a pesar de que los chocolates eran un clásico, el omega de cabellos miel buscaba una manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos al hombre que admiraba y secundaba con orgullo.

-Verás, me gustaría preguntarte que tipo de cosas le gustan a tu hermano-

-¿Oh? ¡Ah! Todo esto es porque mañana es 14- la chica sonrió entrelazando sus dedos

El asintió como respuesta, seguro que la pelirroja le sería de mucha ayuda.

Clarie se levantó un poco de su asiento y sonriente tomó la mano del muchacho frente suyo, un apuesto e independiente omega, el candidato perfecto para su hermano mayor.

-Me alegra que hayas venido hasta aquí para eso, te ayudaré en todo lo necesario e incluso haré que mi hermano nunca olvide este día.

-Espera, Clarie yo solo...-

-¡No digas más! Tengo un plan y el sitio perfecto dentro de la BSAA para ejecutarlo

*Fin del flashback*

-¿Por qué dejé que se involucrara?- se lamentaba en el interior de su ser

Su omega interno ardía en vergüenza, su aroma flotaba como un mecanismo para mantenerse relajado pero no funcionaba y debia dejar de hacerlo o Chris notaría su presencia.

Finalmente llegó al campo de tiro, era un sitio algo alejado y árido que apenas si tenía árboles para cuando los soldados buscaban relajarse bajo la sombra y descansar.

Se asomó buscando con su mirada, expectante para ver si él estaba ahí...

-No está- suspiró aliviado de que no hubiera leído la nota.

-¿Quién no esta?-

Sintió el pecho ajeno en su espalda, seguido por el peso de una mano grande sobre su cabeza, revolvía sus castaños cabellos, seguramente esperando para que lo mirara.

Se paralizó unos segundos, se sentía descubierto y más nervioso aún.

-Conozco muy bien la letra de Clarie, sé que ha leído muchas novelas románticas y sé que esto es obra suya...- con cada palabra iba acercándose más a su oído, el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba intentando mantener la compostura -...y se muy bien en que fecha estamos, así que sabía que esto podía pasar, y lo esperaba... pero ¿sabes?-

Giró el cuerpo de Piers y se aseguró que lo mirara a los ojos, el ambiente era intenso, el viento soplaba y no había nadie a su alrededor, los ojos verdes del omega se mantenían clavados en la nada esperando que Chris terminara su discurso. Tan solo quería entregar su regalo y salir de ahí, se sentía incómodo.

Las manos del alfa sujetaron ambos brazos, asegurándose de que no se iría y continuó

-...no esperaba que tú fueras al que encontrara aquí, me alegra que fueras tú-

El chico se separó de él un momento y extendió una pequeña bolsa de celofán con kisses en su interior, inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y soltó todo el discurso ensayado con la menor de los Redfield ante su capitán.

-Lo he admirado desde que inició la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, me gusta todo de usted, adoro su cabello negro como la noche, su barba rasposa, sus ojos cansados, azules tan intensos como el fondo del océano, me gustan sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, su personalidad terca pero divertida, esa determinación con la que nos guía a todos aquí y ahora, amo estar en su equipo y lo amo a usted mucho más que un capitán, lo amo tanto que me duele y me gustaría pedirle por favor que me acepte a mí como su... como su... pa... pa... re...-

Antes de que Piers pudiera continuar, el alfa acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Piers, mírame-

Abrió sus ojos y se topó con los de su capitán, podía verse reflejado en aquel mar azul

-Yo, no soy muy bueno con las relaciones... en realidad siento que no soy lo mejor para tí, eres un joven increíble, tienes un encanto que me fasina y tu mirada me vuelve loco. Pero, soy mayor que tú, no podre acompañarte en tu vejez ni ver crecer a nuestros hijos...

Dos dedos detuvieron sus palabras, ahora Piers lo callaba a él.

-Aún con todo en contra quiero seguir adelante-

Chris suspiró y sonrió

-Yo también-

La distancia se terminó acortando, ambos labios rosaron suaves a los ajenos, apenas saboreándose en un fugáz momento.

-Tus labios son como miel-

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del campo de tiro, una curiosa Sherry y un disgustado Jake veían toda la escena.

-¡Quien lo diría!-

-Vamos Sherry, era más que obvio- el pelirrojo rodó sus ojos y se metió otro chocolate a la boca.

Hola a todos, les habla la autora y he vuelto con un especial atrasado de San Valentín, espero les haya encantado la lectura, agradezco el apoyo recibido desde la creación del primer one shot, los aprecio mucho, enserio. Estoy pensando en más ideas para one shots de esta shipp sin sobresaturarlo con mpreg, pueden dejar algunas sugerencias y las que más me gusten las escribiré. Recuerden comentar y dejar sus kudos, son una gran motivación. Los leo después


	14. Soultattoo (parte 1)

Es como un escudo de armas, es la imagen que va a identificarte como individuo por el resto de tu vida, estará plasmada en piel y puede variar en tamaño siendo visible a pesar de la ropa o fácil de ocultar; solo hay un pequeño detalle... Esa marca estará tatuada en el cuerpo de tu otra mitad, de aquella persona que está destinada a encontrarse contigo y ser tu compañero, de igual forma, el tendrá la imagen que te identifica como su pareja.

Es una historia antigua, un conocimiento que se pasaba de padre a hijo, algo que las jóvenes omegas hablaban en grupo mientras comían y cotillaban a la hora del receso... Siempre estaba ahí aún cuando la sociedad había evolucionado y ya no era tan necesaria esa necesidad de reproducirse, el instinto ha ido desapareciendo y con este la identificación de los soultattoos.

La pantalla del celular mostraba una imagen de un soultattoo, era un dragón pequeño sobre un durazno, el nivel de reacciones era bastante.

-A esto se redujo- murmuró un muchacho para el mismo, estaba en su descanso revisando una de sus cuentas, aburrido de no hacer nada.

El muchacho era un joven omega, su cabello castaño tenía tonalidades miel y sus ojos verdes eran tan brillantes como dos jugosas aceitunas, no tenía más de 20 años y ya había planeado gran parte de su vida.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- una voz femenina preguntó, el alzó la vista para mirar a una castaña de cabello corto mirándolo fijo

-Claro, Moira-

La invitó a sentarse al lado suyo, ambos estaban en la preparatoria, era el último año de él, mientras que ella era un par de años menor, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de eso.

-¿De nuevo con los soultattoos?- preguntó conociendo muy bien la respuesta

Asintió y soltó un suspiro. -¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado... Cuál es mi marca, pienso que debe ser algo genial, como un lobo-

-O un cachorrito- bromeó la muchacha, el chico solo rodó los ojos, algo fastidiado por ese apodo

-Pues, la mía seguramente es algo super femenino como rosas o pajaritos volando...- hacia gestos mientras hablaba

-Tal vez sea un ogro- ahora era su turno de burlarse

-¡Oye!- le empujó suave mientras el reía, ella sacó su lengua y cruzó sus brazos, dándole la espalda mirándole apenas por arriba de sus hombros.

-Ya, no olvides que tú empezaste-

-Pero si tú fuiste el que estaba revisando soultattoos-

El omega suspiró, y se recargó en el césped, estaba pensativo.

-Oye Nivans, ¿que te sucede?-

-No es nada... Es solo que, hace días finalmente apareció...-

-¿Enserio?-

El chico se volteó entonces mostrando su espalda y bajo parte de su camisa, dejando ver apenas lo que parecía ser la imagen tatuada de un gran oso grizzly.

-Es enorme- afirmó la omega, impresionada, nunca había visto una soulmark tan grande.

-Desde que apareció... Estuve investigando sobre que podría significar-

-Vaya, no creí que fueras de ese tipo de chicos- estaba algo sorprendida, a ella parecía no importarle mucho sobre su soultattoo. -Como sea, dime qué descubriste-

-Bueno, hay mitos que dicen que el tamaño puede influir en la edad o el estatus de tu pareja... Y, o mi otra mitad es un anciano o es el presidente de los Estados Unidos-

-Pues si es un viejo espero que sea un Sugar Daddy-

-Crees... ¿Que esto sea una señal?-

-¿De qué vas a convertirte en un socialité y codearte con ricos y famosos?-

-No Moira... Me refiero a si... ¿Crees que muy pronto conoceré a ese alfa?-

La chica se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensaba en una respuesta que darle. Algunas personas nunca llegan a conocer a sus parejas destinadas, las marcas aparecen cuando el destino parece creer que está listo para que ambos se conozcan, sin embargo...

-Es posible, o tal vez ya lo has hecho... Digo, hay muchos que solo se encuentran con su otra mitad una sola vez de formas casuales como en el metro o autobús y no vuelven a verse, no entablan conversaciones y a veces no llegan si quiera a mantener contacto visual-

-¡Que alentadora!-

-Estoy siendo realista, Piers... Nuestro instinto está desapareciendo, encontrar a quien nos complementa se hace cada vez más difícil... Es mejor tener bajas nuestras expectativas y solo esperar lo mejor-

El muchacho la miraba en silencio, tal vez tenía algo de razón en eso, su futuro ya estaba decidido, era brillante y lleno de riesgos, un futuro dónde un alfa y cachorros no eran indispensables.

Giró su atención al cielo y observó las nubes, esperando que pronto el timbre sonára para volver a clases.

* * *

El primer día siempre era algo abrumador para casi cualquier persona, el omega de cabellos miel podía sentir ese nerviosismo en este momento.

Estaba entusiasmado, nervioso pero tenía una gran actitud; finalmente ese día empezaba su servicio en la BSAA, algo que ansiaba desde hace tiempo.

Se presentó con la recepcionista y esta le guió a la oficina de uno de los altos mandos de la organización.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó que le permitieran la entrada

-adelante- una voz grave y ronca le recibió y el muchacho entró a la oficina.

-Nivans, ¿verdad? Lo esperabamos-

Una enorme montaña de músculos yacía sentada frente al escritorio, miraba su documentación, pasando hoja tras hoja revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Piers no hacía nada, se había quedado congelado de la impresión, reconocía al hombre frente suyo.

Esos ojos azules, tan profundos y afilados, ese semblante serio, el cabello recortado tan negro como la obsidiana, la piel bronceada por el sol...

-Usted... Usted es...- la impresión y sus propios nervios lo hicieron hablar, tenía que comprobar lo que estaba mirando.

-eh? Ah sí, no me he presentado aún... Pero parece que no hace falta- sonrió de lado, parece sentirse alagado de que el más joven le reconociera.

-bueno, si le soy sincero usted fue una de las razones por las que decidí entrar aquí, admiro mucho su trabajo, es un ejemplo para mí...- no podía dejar de hablar, realmente el joven omega estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que se reflejaba en su entusiasmo, al percatarse de esto había dicho gran parte de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, algunas cosas vergonzosas que no habría querido revelar pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos. Cerró su boca lo más rápido que pudo y bajó su mirada, ahora avergonzado.

El hombre soltó una ligera carcajada al aire, parecía divertirle la situación.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, es normal estar nervioso en tu primer día-

Piers se perdió un momento en su mirada, sus profundos ojos azules como el océano en una tormenta eran hipnotizantes, incluso juraría que sintió una especie de corriente recorrer desde su columna hasta la curvatura de su espalda, el sitio justo donde se encontraba su soul tattoo.

* * *

Después de una serie de preguntas de rutina y un breve recorrido por la base, el chico omega se sintió libre de explorar por su cuenta, aprovechando que debía dirigirse a la zona de enfermería a recoger supresores e inhibidores que pudiera necesitar.

-No puedo creer que no pudiera contenerme, si Moira estuviera aquí se hubiera burlado- negaba con la cabeza y respiraba profundo, lo peor ya había ocurrido.

La enfermería no estaba tan lejos del edificio principal, se encontraba en la primera planta, en un sitio clave para fácil acceso a cualquier soldado herido o cualquier emergencia que pudiera necesitar una intervención.

Tocó la puerta esperando que fuese atendido.

-Pase- una cantarina voz lo animaba a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, una joven doctora visiblemente más baja que el acomodaba un par de archivos en casilleros tras su escritorio, tenía el cabello corto de un tono chocolate, su piel era blanca con algunas pecas esparcidas por su rostro y manos, lucía tan adorable para ser la encargada del lugar.

-Disculpe- se acerco de a poco al escritorio, mirando todo a su alrededor, pudo notar el color amarillo crema en las paredes, las 8 camillas separadas por cortinillas, el contenedor de madera con toda clase de medicamentos así como el escritorio y lo que ahí había.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti?- la dulce vocecita llamó su atención, miró a la mujer frente suyo y pudo notar la sonrisa sincera y sus ojos cálidos, pudo deducir que era una Omega.

-Soy un nuevo recluta, mi nombre es Piers Nivans-

-Rebecca Chambler- estiró su mano para saludarle y el correspondió, apretando su mano y sacudiendola suave pero firme... Le agradaba el chico

-...el capitán Redfield me envió para solicitar un supresor-

-Oh claro, de hecho estuve revisando tu expediente- habló entusiasta, parecía que siempre estaba de muy buen humor, tomó una carpeta amarilla de la mesa y la ojeó

-Piers Nivans... 19 años, Omega... No ha presentado su primer celo... Sin un aroma identificatorio...- murmuraba revisando brevemente párrafo por párrafo.

El chico se había concentrado en una pequeña foto sobre el escritorio de la doctora, al lado de un vaso de café recién comprado. Se le veía a ella, a su capitán, a otro hombre y a otra mujer posando, apenas sonriendo.

-"debió haberse tomado después de lo de Raccoon City"- pensó

-Pues bien, he tenido algunos soldados similares a ti antes, se lo que puedes necesitar pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas... Este tratamiento no es para todos, hay alfas y omegas a los que no les surte efecto o les retrasa los síntomas pero si dejan de usarlo su celo empieza de forma agresiva-

-De acuerdo, todo lo que sea necesario-

Ella asintió y empezó las preguntas -¿No tienes malestares típicos del celo?

-En absoluto-

-¿Tu sentido del olfato funciona bien?-

-Puedo identificar el olor de alfas y omegas en casi cualquier situación, cuando son multitudes me hace doler la cabeza-

-Eso es normal, ¿Has tenido pareja antes?-

-No-

-¿Algún tipo de contacto sexual?-

-No-

-¿Antecedentes de alguna enfermedad referente al celo?-

-No-

-¿Ha aparecido tu soultattoo?-

-Desde hace un año-

-¿Me dejarías revisarla?-

El chico lucía muy confundido, no entendía porque era importante revisar una soultattoo en un chequeo médico. La mujer pareció entender la confusión de su rostro y se apresuró a responder.

-A veces las soultattoos suelen reflejar cosas que no se ven a simple vista, algo como un simple cambio de color o lo que podría ser una mancha pueden decir mucho sobre nosotros.

Piers pareció entenderlo,estaba incluso asombrado de lo que podría decir su soultattoo; se animó a mostrarla. Se sentó en una de las sillas plegables dando la espalda a la doctora, se quitó la camisa que llevaba y tembló un poco.

Ella se asombró por lo que vió, era un gran tatuaje de un oso grizzly, iba desde la columna hasta la curvatura de la espalda, era solo la silueta pero la cara del oso estaba detallada, no presentaba alguna anomalía de la que pudiera preocuparse... Solo una ligera coloración rojiza, parecida a una irritación.

-Todo parece en orden, te daré algunos supresores e inhibidores, tomalos en esta semana si empiezas a sentir síntomas-

-Gracias doctora Chambers- volvió a colocarse su camisa y se levantó de la silla

-Por favor, llámame Rebecca-

Después de darle un par de indicaciones sobre cómo y cuándo usar los más fuertes y entregarle una bolsa con las cajas, el chico se despidió de ella.

-Espero verla después- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella solo miró la puerta unos momentos, su cerebro trabajaba rápido, tenía una sospecha en la mente y una sonrisa extraña entre sus rosados labios.

-"creo que él es su destinado..."-


	15. Soultattoo (parte 2)

Piers no se detuvo a pensar mucho en las indicaciones que la doctora Chambers le dio hasta que volvió a su departamento y sacó las cajas con la medicación.

Tomó uno de los supresores mirándolo entre sus dedos, se veía bastante común para ser algo especial.

-Tal vez sea una mentira- jugaba con el frasco, observando el líquido que tenía dentro balancearse como una pequeña marea embotellada.

Las burbujas que se iban formando parecían llamar su atención entre el ocio y la soledad que eran esas 4 paredes, era tan relajante que su mente comenzó a divagar entre los sucesos más importantes del día.

Podía mirar de nuevo al legendario Christopher Redfield frente suyo, su risa socarrona y personalidad ligeramente arrogante pero agradable.

Sus labios se curvaron inconscientes mientras sus ojos seguían hipnóticos la ahora espuma ligera que iba formándose.

-"No puedo esperar para volver a hablarle"- pensó esperanzado, tratando de ocultar parte de sus emociones en el fondo de su ser.

* * *

Chris miró de reojo a la omega que entraba sonriente a su oficina, su ceja se arqueó apenas distinguió ese aroma hostigante en el aire.

-Hola, Chris- saludó sin ningún tipo de formalidad cargando con una caja llena de carpetas amarillas entre sus brazos.

-Veo que has terminado con lo que te pedí-

Rebecca asintió ocultando apenas sus ansias por gritar su descubrimiento al hombre frente suyo, se acercó entonces depositando la caja en el escritorio de madera.

-Así es, cada nuevo recluta ha sido revisado y dado de alta en nuestra base de datos- tomo algo de aire y continuo su discurso- y como me lo has pedido también tengo los expedientes médicos escritos y archivados por jerarquías-

El alfa tomó una carpeta al azar y ojeó superficialmente el contenido, corroborando la información recibida por su compañera.

-Gran trabajo como siempre, Rebecca-

-Y... Y... Y... Tengo algo importante que debo hablar contigo-

Por los pequeños saltos que daba y el como su esencia iba creciendo y volviéndose algo insoportable, el de cabellos negros ya podía intuir de lo que se trataba.

Suspiró derrotado y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, si seguía conteniendose la mujercita frente suyo iba a apestar su espacio.

-Bueno, creo que he descubierto quién podría tener tu soultattoo-

-Rebecca, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones pero...-

-No, no- lo detuvo antes de que siguiera con ese discurso tan conocido -esta vez sí estoy segura de lo que ví-

Chris negó con la cabeza, no quería saber más, conocía bien la fama de la omega de "tener un don natural para unir almas".

-Enserio, no quiero seguir con esta conversación... Será mejor que te retires-

-Pero Chris...-

-Solo hazlo, tengo documentos que revisar-

Su esencia comenzaba a formar un escudo amargo a su alrededor, su frialdad al hablar y la mirada ahora cortante que le dedicaba a su amiga fueron lo suficiente para auyentarla, dejándolo solo y molesto rodeado de trabajo pendiente.

Rebecca Chambers no era una omega común y corriente, además de haber sido una de las sobrevivientes en el incidente de Raccoon City era conocida entre sus compañeros como una casamentera natural; solía encontrar de forma fácil e inconsciente al destinado de quién conocía con tan solo ver el soultattoo.  
Su talento había ayudado tantas veces a muchos quienes merecían encontrar su complemento teniendo un nulo margen de error... Hasta que emparejó a Chris y a su antigua compañera y mejor amiga Jill Valentine; Jill, quién en ese entonces era una joven de 20 años, seria y de carácter relajado poseía un soultattoo bastante peculiar: se encontraba en su espalda baja, mostraba lo que parecía ser la silueta de un animal parecido a un zorro entre un par de viñas de uvas. Al interpretar el animal pensó que Chris podria ser la representación del mismo, a primera vista confundiendo la figura como la de un perro...

Pero esta vez era distinto...

La menuda mujer miraba de lejos a ambos individuos, separados por una especie de barrera invisible, cada uno con sus propios asuntos que atender a la hora del almuerzo en el comedor de la BSAA. Por un lado, el joven omega charlaba en una mesa con varios reclutas sobre sus experiencias previas en el ejército mientras que en el extremo opuesto, su amigo leía algunos documentos mientras bebía un poco de café cargado antes de volver a su oficina.

En sus labios rosas se formó una mueca antes de soltar un suspiro al aire.

 _"Si tan solo se dieran cuenta"-_ se prometió a sí misma que no intervendría está vez, por respetar a Chris y al chico nuevo.

¿Pero cuanto tendría que esperar para que sucediera?

Primer día de entrenamiento con el capitán Redfield, los nuevos comienzos siempre eran aterradores pero no para el muchacho de cabellos miel. Había transcurrido unas cuantas semanas y ya era popular entre los nuevos: su aspecto juvenil y rasgos varoniles lo hacían destacar de entre varios otros omegas siendo lo opuesto a lo que dictaba el estereotipo popular, sus habilidades de tiro y su talento para dar en el blanco a todo lo que apuntaba lo hacían famoso y en poco tiempo ya era uno de los chicos más codiciados en toda la base tanto por hermosas betas como por alfas.

-Muy bien, novatos este es el primer día del resto de sus vidas.- Habló fuerte el fornido hombre, haciendose escuchar entre los murmullos de los soldados.

Los síntomas del celo se habían presentado justo las semanas que el capitán estuvo ausente, no había sido la gran cosa y podían confundirse con un resfriado,

-...ya que disfrutaron sus vacaciones, retomaremos el tiempo perdido con sesiones diarias, ustedes van a entrenar conmigo 24/7 hasta que yo diga cuando parar-

no había tenido problemas en esas semanas y su soultattoo no había reaccionado en ese tiempo,

-...No quiero ver a nadie descansando en ese tiempo, quien sea sorprendido durmiendo en mi prescencia hará el doble de rondas...-

Piers trataba de prestar atención a cada palabra y advertencia que decía su superior, intentaba no perderse en el sonido de su voz gruesa, o de como los fríos y experimentados ojos viajaban de un soldado a otro, como las botas se acercaban y detenían para examinar feroz al siguiente hombre que estuviese frente a él.

-Si tienen algún inconveniente o urgencia relacionada a su segunda naturaleza deben notificarme lo antes posible para evitarles un riesgo-

Sus pasos firmes iban haciéndose más audibles, su corazón se sentía a reventar por los repentinos nervios mientras su rostro se mantenía estoico, serio. De pronto se detuvo frente a él y lo observó como hizo con sus compañeros, se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras que para el omega parecieron minutos; pudo sentir como esos ojos azules recorrían su cuerpo con hostilidad, buscando una señal de duda en él o de miedo por su prescencia más no reaccionó, incluso cuando ambas miradas se encontraron él no movió ni un solo músculo.

Se alejó entonces y siguió con su discurso -Nadie es indispensable en esta organización, si ustedes están aquí es porque están arriesgando sus vidas para un bien mayor-

Después de eso, el muchacho no recordaba el resto de lo que había dicho...

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde todos se dirigían a las duchas, estaban sudorosos y exhaustos por los ejercicios que el capitán Redfield les impuso.

-Viejo estoy agotado-

-Lo sé, ¿quién diría que ese hombre es peor de lo que dicen?

-Dicen por ahí que es capáz de romper una roca enorme con sus puños-

-¡¿Con esa rutina?! Si es verdad espero que terminemos con un cuerpo parecido al de él...

Piers escuchaba la conversación desde la comodidad de su casillero, rodaba sus ojos con cada nuevo rumor que escuchaba; empezó a despojarse de sus prendas una por una, cuando escuchó un par de comentarios que llamaron su atención.

-...Pobre de la pareja que le toque, con tremendos músculos es capáz de romperla a la mitad antes de intentar algo... si saben a lo que me refiero-

-¿Quién podrá aguantar semejante peso y mal humor con el que se carga ese patán?-

-Más bien, ¿quién se interesaría en un viejo amargado como el?...-

Esto le irritó de sobremanera, ¿Cómo osaban hablar así de su superior?, pensaba. Según su educación si su padre le hubiera escuchado hablar así de alguien con un rango mucho mayor al suyo le hubiera reprendido y hecho correr 50 veces alrededor de su casa.

-Un alfa como él tal vez nunca tenga una destinada o destinado... había oído que nadie sabe con exactitud cuál es su soultattoo... tal vez no tenga alguno-

Realmente no estaba interesado en oír mas por lo que apresuró el paso a la ducha, solo en caso de que el capitán apareciera enmedio de esa conversación y decida aplicar un castigo al que estuviese escuchando.

-Hmp. No pensé que hubiera tanto inmaduro en este lugar- murmuró por lo bajo

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-

Giró curioso topándose con un hombre un par de años mayor, de piel apiñonada y cabellos negros, su cabello húmedo caía apenas sobre su rostro, secaba su cuerpo observando la conversación.

-Tu debes ser el omega que todos codician, mi nombre es Marco-

Piers giró los ojos suspirando casi con resignación antes de responderle.

-Piers... No estoy tan interesado en un pretendiente, vine aquí buscando un reto para mis habilidades-

-Eres un poco presumido, ya veo porqué las chicas suspiran por tí y los alfas van tras tu carne-

-Claro, claro... y esos chicos de ahí estan en este sitio por un bien mayor...- soltó irónico

-Descuida chico, no sobrevivirán al mes, créeme- sonrió seguro de sus palabras

-Eso espero... bueno, si me disculpas, necesito quitarme la tierra de la cara.

Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al joven, el omega le agradeció y volvió a encaminar sus pasos.

Justo en ese momento iba saliendo Chris de las duchas, con la toalla puesta en la cintura y el cabello negro goteando, ambos cruzaron caminos y se vieron de reojo. Electricidad pareció recorrer sus cuerpos en ese momento aunque ninguno de los dos supo interpretar las señales, el oso expuesto fue visto por el alfa mientras que el omega apenas pudo distinguir algo en la piel ajena, pero no prestó atención a lo que era siguiendo con su camino.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, ambos se habían topado con su destinado


End file.
